High School Halliwell
by Huzzah-94
Summary: i have never been the pretty one, or the best. i have learned to cope with what i had. but when he came along...everything changed. but can i handle the change? can i handle it if he doesnt come back? piper/cole teenage years LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Piper Halliwell I'm 17 years old I go to Baker High and I live with my sister's Prue the oldest she's 20, Phoebe the youngest she's 14. I am the nerd, the social out cast, Prue was the popular one, the head cheerleader, and the most beautiful girl in the whole school, as for Phoebe she is the rebel, but she is also beautiful, everyone loves her. I had glasses and bad acne last year, but now it has all gone away and on my last eye appointment I found out I don't need glasses anymore. I am hoping that this year will be different seeing as how I don't look like a nerd anymore I actually look pretty hot. Prue took me out shopping for school and got me a couple of nice outfits that I usually wouldn't wear but I feel confident so I'm going to wear one tomorrow. Right now I lay in bed anxiously waiting for school; I think this is the first year I might actually enjoy.

I woke up in the morning early so I could get a shower first and make breakfast for every one. I walked back to my room after my shower and put on a denim short skirt and a black halter-top with a brown leather jacket. Walked down stairs and started breakfast.

My sister's and I lived in an old Victorian styled house that our grandmother left for us, she died last year. Our mother died when I was 5 so it was just my sisters and I, Prue is Phoebe and my guardian she is very protective of us.

"Hey Pipe what are you doing up so early?" Prue asked when she walked in still in her pyjamas.

"Just thought I could make us breakfast seeing as how it's that first day of school," I replied. I put a plate of pancakes on the table, got down three plates, handed one to Prue and sat down with mine, put a pancake on it and started to eat.

"Is phoebe up yet?" I asked when I was just about done.

"She's still got a good twenty minutes till school starts. I think she's in the shower now" Prue replied when she was finished devouring her pancakes. Phoebe came running down stairs. Prue and I were standing by the door waiting for her then she came running past us and into the car. Prue dropped us off at school and went to work. She worked at Bucklin's auction house.

I walked into school and headed to my locker with my head down as usual I got nervous and didn't want anyone to make fun of me so I kept my head down. But I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a boy.

"Sorry" I said as I picked up my books I was carrying I didn't look up at who it was when I did I saw it was Cole Turner the most popular guy in school and he was just standing there staring at me.

He noticed me, notice him staring.

"No it was me I wasn't looking where I was going. So sorry, umm do I know you? You look familiar," he asked.

"I'm Piper Halliwell." I said then I started to walk away not wanting him to call me anything or something. Then he started to fallow me.

"I'm Cole, Cole Turner," he said as he walked beside me.

"I know," I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked because I was trying to avoid him by walking as fast I could without looking like an idiot.

"I'm going to class," I said.

"Well what class do you have?" he asked, he was starting to annoy me.

"English" I replied.

"Great. Mind if I walk with you? I have the same class" he said.

"Yes I mind" I replied but he walked with me anyways.

English went by fast and it was now free period. Cole has been fallowing me around like a puppy dog.

"Why are you fallowing me?" I asked once I got annoyed.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" he asked.

"Really? Me? You know who I am right?" I asked.

"Of course. You are the most beautiful girl I ever saw. Please?" he said.


	2. New friends

**Chapter 2: New friends**

* * *

"Okay fine. What time?" I asked.

"8oClock tonight?" he asked,

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said. Then he kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Oh my god I got a boyfriend. I have to tell Leo" I said then I headed to the cafeteria and found Leo sitting at our table.

Leo has been my only friend since nursery.

"Hey Leo guess what?" I said when I sat down.

"What?" he asked.

"Cole Turner just asked me out" I said then I saw Leo's expression change to disappointment, Leo has always had a crush on me but he is like my brother so I never considered going out with him.

"Oh. Really?" he asked.

"Yeah really I can't believe it he's like the most popular guy in school and he wants to date me," I said.

"That's great Pipe. So when are you going out with him?" he asked.

"Tonight but I don't know where" I replied. Then Cole walked in and he started to walk over to me.

"Hey Piper want to come sit with me?" he asked.

"Of course um, Leo, do you mind if I…?" I asked.

"Oh no go ahead" Leo said. I felt a little guilty because Leo and I always sat together and now I'm leaving him alone.

"Come on babe I want to show you off to my friends." Cole said then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we walked over to his table.

"Guy's I'd like you to meet Piper. Piper this is Evan, Dan, and Justin" Cole said then we sat down.

"Wow Piper you look great. You sure changed lots" Evan said looking me up and down.

"Hey buddy off limits she's mine now" Cole said putting his hands over Evan's eyes.

We all laughed.

"You knew who I was?" I asked Evan.

"Yeah I saw you a couple times last year. So you use contacts now?" he asked.

"No I don't need glasses anymore. Anyways how come I'm the only girl at the table?" I asked.

"Well it is only the first day of school, and Cole is always the one to get a girlfriend first" Dan replied.

"Really, well who gets one next" I asked.

"Usually Evan then Dan I'm always the last one" Justin said.

"So Evan when will I have a new girl to talk to?" I asked.

"Well I had my sites set one you for this year, but Cole got to you first. I saw the new girl this morning she's pretty hot I was thinking on asking her out" Evan replied.

"There's a new girl, who?" I asked.

"I think her name is Paige she transferred here. She's a real bad ass. She's the same age as us," Dan said.

"Hey! She's not that bad," Evan said already defending this girl.

"Come on Evan I heard she got kicked out of her other school for having sex in the library after school" Cole said.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah and I heard she was got caught smoking and drinking on school grounds a couple times." Justin said.

"Wow are you sure you want to go out with her?" I asked Evan.

"Of course. You know my type I like the bad girls" Evan replied.

"Then why did you have your eyes on me?" I asked.

"Because I figured I can make you one" Evan replied.

"Eww, Anyways Piper, see you after school. I'll drive you home. Meet you outside okay?" Cole asked.

"Ah yeah sure I'll have to tell my sister though" I said.

Cole and me kissed and walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand.

I phoned Prue at work once Cole left me.

* * *


	3. Evan

**Chapter 3: Evan**

"Prue Halliwell, Bucklin's auction house," she said.

"Prue Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Cole Turner asked me out this morning, and is going to drive me home after school" I said.

"Wow really? Good for you Pipe. He wouldn't even go out with me," Prue said.

"You asked him out?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean he is the most popular guy in school even if he was three years younger then me. So what time you going to be home?" she asked.

"After school" I said.

"Ok but I'm not expecting you home on time so you know you two can do... something" Prue said.

"Ah Prue that's grows. I'm only 17" I said.

"When I was 17 me and Andy were already," she said.

"Well I'm not you and Andy, and I just met the guy," I said.

"It was just a thought," Prue said.

"Okay well bye. See you at home. Love you," I said.

"Yep me too" Prue said then she hung up. She never could say I love you.

I don't really remember what the rest of the school day was about I was too preoccupied with Cole.

I don't understand it one minute he is annoying the crap out of me and then the next I can't stop thinking of him. Everything is just changing way to fast for me.

I got a boyfriend, new friends, new clothes, not one person made fun of me today or called me names, all because of my new look.

This year is going to be fun!

I was waiting out side of school, it had ended about 15 minutes ago and mostly everyone had gone already, but I saw Cole's car in the parking lot so he was still here. He must of gotten detention or something.

"Hey Pipe!" I heard someone call. I turned around expecting to see Leo because he was the only one who called me that but it was Evan and a black haired girl.

"Hey Evan have you seen Cole?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in science, the teacher giving him a lecture on how he should act this year." Evan replied.

"Hi. I'm Piper," I said to the girl.

"Paige" she said with a little wave of her hand. She seemed to be ignoring me she would only look at me for a second and then look somewhere else.

"Okay… well I guess I'll just wait for him. You two can go," I said.

"No we'll wait with you Pipe, you never know when something bad might happen," he said.

"Thanks Evan but you really don't have to. I'll be fine; I grew up here in San Francisco," I said.

"Come on Evan she said she'll be fine, let's go. I don't like to stay at school longer then I have to" Paige whined.

"But Piper, I think we should wait for a while, just a little while" Evan said. You could tell he likes me; he wasn't really doing a good job hiding it.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you later then Evan" Paige said then she walked off, Evan just watched her.

"You really are going out with her huh?" I asked once she was out of earshot.

"Well yeah, she may be a bitch but she sure is hot" Evan said.

"She doesn't really like me that much. Does she?" I sort of stated.

"No not really I think she knows you were my first choice" Evan said. Then we walked over and sat on Cole's car hood.

"Why? I mean just last year I was the school nerd, nobody wanted to talk to me anybody barely ever looked at me. What's so different this year?" I asked.

"Well this year you're more confident in yourself and it shows. I mean last year all you would wear was a regular shirt and jeans, but now here you are in a short skirt and halter top." He said looking at me again.

"Would you of asked me out if Cole hadn't?" I asked.

"Yep you are probably one of the hottest girls in school now. You have beautiful long brown hair, nice brown eyes to match, and a really great figure," he said.

"Evan you're starting to freak me out" I said.

"Sorry. Piper, you know we'll look after you now, Dan, Justin and me. You are like our sister now, in just this day we've met we all bonded with you. Even if you and Cole split, we'll take your side. After the last girl he had you are an improvement. I mean you're hot and you're a good student, and I'm guessing you never smoked or drank before" Evan said.

"Well no, I'm only 17" I said.

"So am I Pipe, so am I" Evan said.


	4. The Ride Home

**Chapter 4: the ride home**

Then Cole finally comes walking out of the building.

"Hey Evan what you doing with my girl" Cole asked once he got to us.

"Just talking bro she wouldn't come with me when I asked her." Evan joked.

"Very funny where's that Paige girl? I heard you two hooked up," Cole said, then I slid of his hood and he caught me.

"Hi. How was your lecture?" I asked.

"I don't know I didn't pay attention" he said then he kissed me.

"You know I'm still here," Evan said.

"Yes. So when do the gang and I get to meet Paige?" Cole asked.

"I don't think you want to she's a real bitch" I said. Then I covered my mouth I had never called anyone a bitch before.

"See I told you. I've only been talking to you for a couple minutes and you call someone a bitch" Evan said with a smile proud of his accomplish.

"Well she is. She wouldn't even look at me, and when she did she was glaring, and the only word she said to me was "Paige"." I said with a little wave like Paige did.

"Let's go now" Cole said then he walked over and opened the door.

"Evan you sit in the back" Cole said.

"Aw why" Evan whined.

"Because it's my car and we have a lady here," he said looking at me and smiling.

"Fine where we going?" he asked when he got into the back seat.

"Well I'm going to drop you off at home, and then Piper and I are going to get something to eat" Cole said when he got into the drivers seat after he helped me into the car.

"Home? Do, you guys live together?" I asked.

"Unfortunately he's my brother" Cole said.

"Really, you two don't look a thing alike" I said.

"Yeah I know we just have the same mother, Evan's dad left before he was born," he said.

"Wait how old are you? I never seen you in any of our classes" I turned around to ask.

"I'm 16 but I hang out with Cole and his gang. They don't know I'm his brother usually we only tell people we trust" Evan answered.

"Why did you say you were 17 too?" I asked.

"Cover up" Evan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you see we don't want other people to use it against us. Like if one of us is to lets say get unpopular and the other one is still, we don't want to bring the other down" Cole said as he drove.

"I know what you mean. Last year my sisters wouldn't even talk to me at school, they would just ignore me if someone pushed me over, they wouldn't even help me pick up my books" I said.

"Well that was last year this year will be different because this year you have us and we're not going to let anybody hurt you" Cole said.

"Yeah speaking of, has anyone seen Missy? I didn't," I said.

"No. I heard she dropped out though. I don't know why" Evan said.

"Hmm well that's good, she was the one who started everything, she started calling me a dork and a nerd, she started everyone else," I said.

"It's strange how someone can go from total dork to popular over the summer" Evan said.

I looked at the clock it was already just about 4:30.

"Oh my god I have to get home. Prue is going to kill me," I said.

"What? Why?" Cole asked.

"Because I told her I'd be home right after school and I'm late an hour and a half" I said.

"Just calm down Piper, it's ok if you're a little late" Evan said.

"Yeah I know but ever since grams died Prue has been really over protective of us," I said.

"Your grams died?" Cole asked.

"Yeah my grandmother" I said.

"Oh sorry" Cole said.

"Yeah, she was like a mother to us. Now it's just us three" I said.

"What about your mother? Where is she?" Evan asked.

"Heaven I hope. She died when I was 5 I never really got to know her" I replied.

"Wow so it's just you and your sisters. I can't even imagine what it would be like if our parents and grandparents died and it would be only Evan and I, I would hate to have to look after him" Cole said.

"Yeah Prue got a job at Bucklin's auction house to pay the bills and stuff. As soon as I finish school I'm going to get a job and help, Prue said I can't help now I have to focus on school" I said.

"K well we'll drop Evan off then I'll bring you home" Cole said. Then we pulled into an apartment building and Evan got out said good-bye to me threw my window and walked inside.

"You guys live here?" I asked because it was an amazing building it looked like it cost a fortune to live in.

"Yeah our mom owns it." Cole said then he started to drive me home.

"K I'll pick you up at 8" he said then he leaned over and kissed me.

We got out and he walked me to the door, we looked into each other's eyes. He had the most beautiful colour eyes they were sort of blue-grey. We leaned in and kissed again but this time more passionate.

Prue opened the door but we didn't notice her. She cleared her throat but we still didn't notice.

We stopped and I looked over and I got really red. I tried to talk but no words were coming out.

"Thank you for the ride home Cole. This is my sister Prue" Prue said for me.

"Oh right. See you tonight" I said then Cole nodded and left.

* * *

**PLEASE review, I need couple good ones, flames allowed. Just need to see what people think so I can see what I need to change or something. **


	5. Sisterly chat

**Chapter 5: Sisterly chat**

We walked back in and I went and flopped on the couch.

"Is my little sister possibly in love?" Prue asked she came over lifted my legs sat down and put my legs on her lap.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm around him I just always want to…"I said.

"Well Sis that's not love that's lust," Prue said.

"Gross" I said.

"Well you're a teenager. You have hormones," Prue said.

"What about you? Do you still have your teenage hormones?" I asked.

"Nope, they go away when you turn 20. Now I just have normal hormones" Prue joked.

"Hormones" Phoebe asked when she walked in.

"Yeah we're talking about Piper's raging hormones" Prue joked.

"Piper has raging hormones for whom?" Phoebe asked sitting down.

"Cole Turner. Did you hear he asked Piper out this morning? And I found them kissing on the front porch" Prue said.

"Gees thank a lot big mouth," I said hitting Prue.

"Hey. It just came out, what else did you expect me to say?" Prue asked.

"So Pipe when's Cole taking you out?" Phoebe asked.

"Tonight at 8" I said.

"Well its 5 now. How about you go make supper and Phoebe and I watch you seeing as how if we try help we'd probably end up burning down the house and then we'd have no where to live" Prue said.

"Fine let's go," I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

"What do you guys want to eat? I'm not going to be having any just encase Cole's bring me to supper or the movies" I said.

"You don't even know where you going?" Prue asked.

"Well no he said it's a surprise," I said. Without waiting for what they wanted I started making spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"How are you supposed to know what to wear then?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll just wear jeans and a tank top," I said.

"Tight right" Prue asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Why don't you wear short shorts?" Phoebe asked.

"Because it will be cold," I said.

"Yes and that will give you a reason to cuddle" Phoebe said.

"Pheebs that's gross and your only 14 so just zip it" I said.

"Just trying to help you get some Pipe" Phoebe said sitting up on the counter.

"Phoebe! She will not be getting anything anytime soon" Prue sort of yelled.

"Okay, okay she won't." Phoebe said.

"Anyways I was thinking how about you two help me get ready," I said after they were done eating.

"Oh okay!" Phoebe said then she practically dragged Prue and me upstairs.

"Okay Piper you have to wear this" Phoebe said holding up a really short white tank top that would only cover my breasts.

"Oh and this" Prue said holding up a pair of tight black pants.

"Fine" I said then I put them on.

"What am I going to wear over this? It's going to be cold," I said.

"This" Phoebe said handing me a black see through shirt that was ripped to make the collar hang on your shoulders.

"What about my hair?" I asked. My hair was really long it went to the middle of my back.

"Just leave it down it looks great" Prue said.

"Okay what time is it?" I asked.

"7:30" Phoebe replied.

"Okay we have 30minutes to sister talk," I said.

"What's going on with you Pheebs?" Prue asked.

"Well nothing really… but I heard that Jeremy Burns has a crush on Piper" Phoebe said.

"What? Jeremy Burns? Who's he?" I asked.

"Wow Piper looks like lots of boys have a crush on you now" Prue said.

"Yeah I know, but really who is Jeremy Burns?" I asked again.

"He's the school bad boy, the hunk, tall, dark and handsome." Phoebe said.

"Hmm. Cool maybe if it doesn't work with Cole I'll try him," I said.

"Piper, you can't just go through men like that. You don't want to end up like Grams do you?" Prue asked.

"No but its good to keep an open mind. I mean if I have a choice between guys I would chose Cole but what if Cole is not what I expected? And I don't really like him, I can go to Jeremy" I said.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my Piper?" Prue asked glaring at me.

"I'm still me its just I have boys now" I said.

"You see that's what I mean the Piper I know would never just think you can dump one guy one second and be with another the next, she wouldn't want to hurt anybody's feelings." Prue said.

"So I've changed since last year. Nothing ever stays the same Prue you know that," I said.

"Piper I don't want you to turn into those girls that use to bug you. Don't you know why Missy had to drop-out?" Prue asked.

"No" I said.

"She started doing drugs and accidentally over dosed, Piper. She went crazy after that, she's in a mental institute now" Prue said.

"What? I can't believe she was actually stupid enough to over-dose" I said then I laughed.

"Piper this isn't a laughing matter" Prue said.

"Oh guess what there's a new girl at school, her names Paige, she's a real bitch, but I heard she got caught having sex in the library. She's my age," I laughed.

"Did you just call her a bitch?" Phoebe asked.

"Well she is," I said.

"Piper what's the matter with you?" Prue asked.

"Oh Prue just relax. Stop acting like our mother all the time. Everything is fine with me, and I would like to go now. I just heard Cole pull up," I said. I got up and left.

"What's up with her?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know but I do know she's not the Piper we all know and love" Prue said.

"Want to go to the mall of the movies?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait!" Prue shouted.

"What?" Phoebe asked really curiously.

"I think I know what's wrong with Piper" Prue said.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"You two switched bodies it explains it all, Piper being boy crazy, and you staying home and wanting to spend time with me" Prue joked.

"Ha, ha what I can't hang out with my big sister?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm just bugging you Pheebs I would love to go to the mall" Prue said then they left too.


	6. First date

**Chapter 6: first date**

"My sisters are wondering why I'm so different" I said while I rode in Cole's car.

"Why? I mean I think you're great" Cole said he was driving with one hand and was holding mine with the other.

"Yeah its just they've known the old me, they grew up with that me and now I'm the new me and I don't think they like it." I said.

"Just give them time to accept it" Cole said.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go get a snack at DQ and then just drive around and go where ever you like" he said.

"Oh that sounds great." I said.

We drove to Dairy Queen and ordered, got our stuff and went to sit down.

"So how much does it cost to live in that apartment building?" I asked.

"Well I live there free because my mom owns it, but I think it's a pretty good price I mean my mom will let anyone stay there, she's always lowering the rent. I think it's about 500 a month for a good two bedrooms, bathroom, living room, full kitchen and dining room." Cole said.

"Wow you are so lucky to have a mother that owns that" I said.

"Yeah I know I stay in a one room apartment with a kitchen and everything below my mom and Evan, they have a two room and I wanted my own room so mom let me have a whole apartment to myself" Cole said.

"Oh I completely forgot… is your father still around?" I asked.

"Sort of, he pops in whenever he wants but he's pretty much out of the picture," Cole said.

"My dad left after my mom died, he couldn't stand my grandmother…or rather she couldn't stand him so she was always fighting with him and teasing" I said.

"Oh shoot the movies going to start pretty soon," Cole said looking at his watch. We quickly finished and got into the car and drove to the theatre

We sat in the car and tried to decide what to see; Cole looked over at me and smiled. I was talking about the movies but I don't think he heard me. I asked him what he wanted to see, when he didn't answer I looked over at him and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He leaned in and licked my lips as he kissed me.

"You had ice-cream there," he said after our kiss

"I guess we were in to much of a hurry. But we made it here in time to sit here and pick a movie" I said.

"How about Mirrors I heard it was good," Cole said.

"Isn't that one scary?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be right beside you" Cole said. I nodded and we went in.

I sat right beside Cole; it was the late movie so not that many people were in there it was just Cole and I, and some younger boys.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" I whispered after the first scary part.

I was holding on to his hand with one of mine tightly and hiding my face with the other one. I would tuck my face in Cole's shoulder every now and then when I just didn't want to look anymore.

* * *

"That was the grossest movie I ever saw," I said as Cole and I headed out of the theatre.

"Yeah it wasn't really what I expected" Cole said when we got in the car. I looked at the clock, that movie was two hours it was now 11.

"What time do you need to be home?" Cole asked.

"Anytime I got a key do I don't need to wake anyone up" I said.

I was supposed to be home at 11:30 but I'll just tell Prue the movie ran a little long.

Cole started the car and we drove to this little patch of woods close to my house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Then Cole leaned over and kissed me passionately, I opened my mouth for him and our tongues played games.

He started to kiss and suck my neck and undo my shirt.

"Cole" I moaned.

"Yeah" he said.

"I should get home, Prue would kill me if I stayed out past 12" I gasped.

"Just a little while longer" Cole breathed as he kissed the exposed part of my breast.

"Okay" I moaned. He went back to sucking on my neck leaving hickeys there; he moved his hands up and down my sides. He kept going down.

"Cole…I can't" I moaned as he rubbed me.

"We just met" I said. He stopped.

"Okay, we should get you home" he said then he started the car.

"Wait! We could stay a little longer" I said with an evil smile and raised eyebrows.

"Mmm…fine by me" he said then he shut off the car and continued.

He started to wonder again.


	7. First time and after

**Chapter 7: The first time and after**

I think it's worth it, I know I just met him today but oh well only live once.

I was trying to decide if I should in my head.

Oh well I have to loose it some time.

"I'm a virgin," I said.

He looked up at me shocked.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

I nodded "I want you" I said.

He stopped with his hands got into his seat and faced me.

"Then it should be more special, we'll go to my place seeing as how nobody lives with me. Put on some music and I have a king size bed we can use" he said then I nodded and we went to his apartment.

It was amazing, it was a nice blue and the carpet was a darker blue.

His room was even better it had a huge king size bed in the middle and two dressers and a privet bathroom.

He had a bookshelf in there filled with lots of books and on one shelf there was a stereo system, Cole went over and turned it on. Wonderful tonight was playing; it was a good song for this.

Cole comes over lays me down on the bed, takes off his cloths and slowly starts on mine; he took off my see threw shirt and easily took off the tank top.

Cole stands there and looks at me, I was starting to feel awkward I was completely naked and he was standing there staring at me.

He gets on top of me and kissed me. He slowly enters me. I scream out in pain but it soon turns to pleasure, He thrusts in and out of me

"Oh god Cole" I said. He smiles, knowing it was him making me feel this great.

He sucked on my breasts and massaged them giving me even more pleasure.

I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, something I never felt before. Cole gives on big thrust in me, and I release, so does he. He stays in me while we both have our climax, deep inside me I felt him.

I roll us over so that I'm on top, I could feel him getting hard again. "One more time before I go?" I asked.

He nodded and we did it again with me on top riding him.

I just about couldn't walk I was so tired I just about fell asleep on Cole.

"That was great" Cole said wiping the hair out of my face.

"Wonderful" I said.

"No regrets?" Cole asked.

"No" I said but I wasn't sure if it was true.

"I should go, Prue will be furious if I stayed out passed two," I said. It was now 12:30; we had done it for and hour and a half.

I got off Cole and when I did I already missed him there. He got up and helped me find my cloths he had just thrown anywhere.

He helped me dress while he was still naked.

"Do you love me?" I asked after he had gotten all my cloths on.

"I love you," he said.

"For real you're not just saying that because we had sex?" I asked.

"Really I love you even if we didn't do this," he said then he leaned down and kissed me to make sure I knew it.

"I love you Piper Halliwell," he said.

"I love you too," I said. We kissed again.

"Now I'll give you the car keys to use and you can come pick me up in the morning. Or do you want me to drive you home?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine" I said we kissed once again he handed me the keys and I drove home.

* * *

I pulled into the manor got out of the car. I quietly opened the door and walked in. Then the light in the living room went on and there was Prue sitting on a chair by the lamp glaring at me.

"Ah hi Prue" I said scared.

"Hey Piper what time is it?" Prue asked.

"1:00 am" I said.

"And what time did I tell you to be home by?" she asked, I couldn't believe she was still calm.

"11:30?" I asked.

"Yes. Why the hell are you an hour and a half late!" she yelled, finally braking.

"The movie ran a little late then Cole and I went to get a snack" I lied. I wasn't that good at it.

She looked at my neck.

"What's that?" she asked.

I went to a mirror.

"Shit" I swore under my breath but Prue heard. I had three hickeys on my neck, and I thought I probably have at least ten on my body.

"Piper what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing okay we just stopped at the park on the way here and… made out" I said not really lying because we did go to the park.

"Piper, tell me the truth," Prue said. God she never gives up.

"Fine we did it! Are you happy now?" I said then I ran to my room and slammed the door.


	8. What's the matter?

**Chapter 8: What's the matter**

Prue knocked and walked in a little later.

"Piper you okay?" she asked me.

I was sitting on my bed holding my knees to my chest crying.

She came over and tried to hug my but I moved away.

"No! Don't touch me!" I said through my sobs.

"Piper what's the matter?" she asked.

"You! why can't you just accept that I've changed I'm not the girl I used to be. What are you jealous I'm the popular one now? Can't stand the fact that your former nerd sister got a guy that even you couldn't get?" I snapped and had many reasons to be mad at her.

"Piper those things don't matter to me I'm not in high school anymore" Prue said then she tried to touch me but I moved further away.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Did he make you?" she asked. I looked at her shocked.

Did she really think I was stupid enough to go out with a guy that would rape me?

"No, we decided in the park and I told him I was a virgin he asked me if I wanted to, I said yes, he said it should be more special so he brought us to his apartment put some music on and we did it on his king size bed." I said.

"Did you at least use protection?" she asked.

"Yes…maybe…no" I said.

"No? Why the hell not?" she asked.

"I forgot. I didn't think about it I was more concerned with how it would feel" I replied.

"Did he at least take it out before he… you know?" Prue asked.

"No. We did it more then once and both times we stayed together," I said looking down.

"Piper you could be pregnant" Prue said.

"Prue come on. Even if I were it would be worth it, what I had… was… wonderful I couldn't believe what I was missing out on," I said.

Prue looked at her little sister; she no longer had the innocence, she use to, she was no longer the Piper she knew.

"Piper Listen to me you are staying home from school for a little while, we need to talk and it's going to take way longer then a day" Prue said.

"What about" I asked boredly.

"Exactly now go too sleep. I'll call your school in the morning and tell them you're not going to be there for a couple days" Prue said as she stood up.

"But Prue I have Cole's car I have to bring it back to him in the morning" I said.

"Fine you'll get up bring him his car, ask him to bring you back here, tell him to lie to anyone who asks about you and where you are, and we can get to talking" Prue said.

"Fine I'll go early so he and I can do a little something," I said. Then I smiled as I thought of him, his black hair, his wonderful blue eyes, his amazing lips, the way he touches me, the way he looks at me.

"Piper" Prue said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. She just stares at me for a while.

"Good night" she finally said but I knew she wanted to say something else. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Didn't she know I was scared too, I don't even know if I want this. It's just changed so fast, it's hard to keep up appearances around her and Phoebe, but I can't believe how easy it is with Cole I could just act natural around him.

"I can't believe you Piper" Phoebe said she must have been listening through the wall; her bedroom was right beside mine. She was standing in the door with her arms folded.

"What do you want Phoebe?" I asked.

"How could you do that to Prue? She's just worried about you… we both are," she said.

"Well don't, it's annoying," I said.

"Piper we are all we got in this world. Prue, you and I are all each of us have we don't want you to get hurt," Phoebe said.

"Since when did you become the goodie, goodie two shoes sister?" I asked.

"Since you stopped," she said then she turned and walked out.

"Good night Piper" I said sarcastically.

"Oh good night to you too Phoebe" I said to myself.

Got into my pyjamas turned off the light and went to sleep.


	9. First talk

**Chapter 9: fist talk**

"Piper, get up! You have an hour to bring Cole his car and get back here in time for him to get to school!" Prue yelled at me.

I got up still half a sleep, got on a jacket over my baggy pyjama bottoms and tight tank top. I walked down stairs into the kitchen to the key hanger grabbed Cole's keys.

"K, be right back" I said lazily and left.

* * *

I walked up to his apartment and knocked on the door.

Cole opened it wearing nothing but a towel and his hair was wet. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still wet.

"Hi Piper come in" he said taking my hand. We kissed as he pinned me up against the wall.

"We have 15 minutes." I said as he started to undo my jacket and take off my shirt.

"We can be late" he said as he sucked on my neck giving me another hickey.

He picked me up and brought me to the bed, took off the rest of my clothes and we made love again.

"Prue wants me to stay home from school for a few days. She says she and I need to talk and it's going to take longer then a day," I said while I lay in Cole's arms.

"When will I get to see you then?" Cole asked.

"Whenever you want, just not at school," I said. I got on top of him and looked down at him.

"So ready for more" I asked seductively.

"Always" he replied then we quickly did it again.

I threw my pyjamas back on and my jacket, and then Cole brought me back home and went to school.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Prue asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"You know," I said as I got myself some cereal. I was really hungry from all that stuff I did.

"Do you know what's so amazing?" I asked through a mouth full of fruit-loops.

"No. What?" Prue asked.

"The body is really flexible. I Mean it can go into the hardest and weirdest positions" I said.

"Piper that's gross. I don't need to hear about you and Cole's positions" Prue said.

"I'm just saying I didn't know I could go that way," I said.

"How many times have you done it so far?" Prue asked.

"About four, but who's counting" I replied smiling.

"Four? You've only known him a day" Prue said.

"I love him," I said.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't do something like that if I didn't," I said.

"Piper you have to understand if anything happens to you I will never forgive myself or you" Prue said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I'm warning you, stop being stupid. I know you Piper and you would never have done this" Prue just about yelled.

"What did you expect me to do never have sex? Just be a virgin my whole life?" I asked.

"No I expected you to be with a nice boy who doesn't get you to stay out all night and lie to me" Prue yelled.

"Why are you acting like this? If it were Phoebe you would only tell her she can as long as it's safe," I yelled back.

"Because you're Piper you're my Piper, my Piper! When you were born I promised mom I would take care of you no matter what. You were the one that made me a big sister," Prue said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. I just sat there looking at her with no emotion on my face.

"Do you expect me to be your perfect little Piper my whole life? Well news flash Prue! I'm sorry but I can't be PERFECT," I yelled.

"I'm not asking you to be, Piper, I'm asking you to not do this. Your only 17, and you, Phoebe and I are all we have in this world. I can't loose you like this Piper" Prue said.

"You're not loosing me Prue, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to be more independent, I need to be if I'm ever going to get through life like this," I said.

"What do you mean, like this?" Prue asked.

"I have two more months till I turn eight-teen then I'm moving out. I will visit everyday, and spend the night on weekends, but I can't live here anymore," I said.

"Where are you going to live?" was all Prue asked.

"I'm going to ask Cole if I can live him for a little bit, and get a job and hopefully get enough to get my own apartment in the same building as him, his mom owns it so maybe I can get her to lower the price" I replied.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go?" Prue asked.

"After I turn eight-teen it's not up to you" I said.

"Are you at least going to finish school?" Prue asked.

"Of course, I still want to be a chef." I said.

"Fine, but don't come running back to me when something happens you don't like. You have two months to change your mind" Prue said then she got up went over and put her coffee cup by the sink.

"I'm not going to change my mind, no matter what, in two months I may not be here," I said then she walked out of the house.

"Okay, but you have to tell Phoebe" she said yelled from the door.

* * *


	10. good chance

**Chapter 10: good chance**

I got up and dialled Cole's cell phone, he gave me the number before he dropped me off and said to call during free period.

"Hello?" Cole said.

"Hey baby" I said.

"Hey Piper how you feeling?" he asked.

"Go outside" I said because I knew he was around people and he told them I was sick.

"Ok, I'm out" he said.

"Good, now come to my place. Prue just left" I said then I hung up on him.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Come in" I said to him.

He came in and fallowed me to the couch.

"What did she say to you?" he asked once we sat down.

"Well he mostly yelled at me to stop being stupid and said she wants me to be with a good boy who doesn't make me stay out all night and lie to her" I said.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well I have two more months till I'm eight-teen, I was thinking that once I am I can move in with you," I said.

"That would be awesome. What did Prue say when you told her? Or did you tell her?" Cole asked.

"I told her, she asked me the main questions, and like where will I live? I told her with you. Will I finish school? I said of course. Then she asked me if I really thought she was going to let me go, I said after I turn eight-teen it wasn't up to her, and she couldn't stop me," I said.

"Wow Piper, I didn't know you had it in you" he said then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Why thank you," I said in-between kisses

He leaned me down on the couch and started kissing my neck.

"Hey Piper I'm so sorry for what I…" Prue yelled but then she saw us on the couch.

I pushed Cole off me and sat up quickly and wiping off my face.

"Oh hi Prue" I said like nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Um would you be satisfied with nothing?" I asked.

"No. I am not stupid, Piper" Prue said.

"We were just kissing" Cole said.

"You kiss on the mouth, not the neck" Prue said pointing at the new hickey on my neck.

"Okay…well I have to get back, free period is just about over" Cole said then he looked at Prue and quickly kissed me and ran out.

"Great, now he's scared of you" I said rubbing my neck.

"It looks like someone beat you" Prue said sitting beside me.

"Not really, I love it. I love the way he knows that's my weak spot," I said.

"What are you doing home?" I asked.

"Well I brought you this. You need to take it in a couple weeks" Prue said handing me a brown paper bag.

I opened it and pulled out the little box.

"A pregnancy test" I asked.

"Yeah there's a good chance you are Piper, you know that right?" she asked.

"I am Prue, I don't know how to explain it but I know I am I could just feel it" I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Well there's no way to know for sure until the little plus sign rears its ugly head" Prue said putting her arm around me.

"Until then sisters" Prue asked.

"Always" I said.

"What if I am Prue? I mean for real, I can't really go to school like that, and what will I tell Cole? I would be able to look after the baby by myself, if Cole doesn't want it" I said.

"I'll be there for you, Piper, if Cole says he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby, I'll kick his ass" Prue said and we shared a laugh.

"Oh please don't though, he has the most amazing butt I ever saw, it's too cute to kick" I joked.

"Ok how about I kick his manhood?" Prue asked.

"No that would be even worse, what would we do if it was sore?" I asked.

"What on him do you not use in sex?" Prue asked.

"Hmm, you could kick his shin that always hurts" I said.

"I guess. Well what do you want to do now? We got everything settled" Prue asked.

"Hospital to ask when they'll be able to tell if I am" I said.

"Okay come on," Prue said as she linked arms with me and we left.

* * *


	11. lots like mom

**Chapter: Lots like mom  
****May not really make sense…Sorry**

"Prue…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for any of this…its just my whole life I've been doing what people expected of me, always being the good granddaughter, or sister and even daughter…" I said as I stared out the window.

"its okay Pipe…I know… look its already three…by the time we get home it'll be just about 4…Pheebs will already be there…do you want to tell her? Or just wait till you find for sure?" Prue asked while she drove.

"I'll just wait till we know for sure…I don't want to disappoint her Prue…she looked up too me…I just can't disappoint her more then I already have" I said.

"She still looks up to you Pipe…she knows nobody's perfect…I told her…before she left for school this morning" Prue said.

"Told her what?" I asked curious to what she might have said.

"I told her that your just like every other girl, well not **just **like them luckily… but you aren't perfect Piper… you tried to be for the longest time…I know…I watched you everyday…and I know you did it for Phoebe…every time someone picked on you or hurt you…and Phoebe was around…you wouldn't cry…I saw it in your eyes you wanted to…but you didn't…after you changed though…Phoebe still looked up to you…she's always loved you more then anything…and she's always told you, you were beautiful…she envied that about you… Piper…you're the closest thing to mom she has ever had…she says you look like her… more then me or her do… and you do…you remind me of her so much… I told Pheebs that… she wasn't surprised… don't worry Pipe… there is nothing you can do that will make that girl disappointed in you… She still doesn't think any less of you then before all this" Prue said.

"Thanks Prue… For everything" I said moving over and putting my head on her shoulder.

"You're the best big sister a girl could ever ask for" I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah well I try" Prue joked.

"I mean it Prue…I love you more then you'll ever know" I said then slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm just glad you're okay…what ever happens I promise I'll be here for you…no matter what… Pippy I love you so much" Prue said once she knew I was sleeping.

She pulled up to the manner drive way.

"Hey honey…we're here" Prue said shaking me.

"Not right now mommy" I said still sleeping.

Prue just sat there kind of sad but at the same time a weird feeling of gratitude washed over her.

"Come on Pippy" she said using mom's old nickname for me.

"What? Where's mom? She was just here" I said sitting up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Piper…lets just go inside…get you in bed…before Phoebe asks anything" Prue said grabbing my hand and leading me inside.

"Hey guys where'd you go!" phoebe asked loudly when we got in.

I put my hands over my ears.

"Hey what's wrong with Piper?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"I don't know Pheebs…just stay here…I'll bring her to her room…she needs rest" Prue said.

Prue walked me up to my room.

"Piper…what's wrong? Why did you cover your ears when Phoebe was talking to you?" she asked getting out pyjamas from my dresser.

"She was yelling" I said.

"No she wasn't…she was talking normally…" Prue said.

"So are you…everything is so loud" I said covering my ears more and closing my eyes tight.

"Okay Piper…just go to sleep…I'll leave so you can have some quiet" Prue whispered but it was still a little loud.

"Just think of mom…nothing else…clear your mind of all sounds and thoughts of everything else" Prue said then got me into my pyjamas and put me in the bed.

I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" phoebe asked.

"I really don't know Pheebs…she says everything is loud…that's why she covered her ears when you were talking" Prue said.

"Should we bring her to the hospital?" phoebe asked.

"No… not right now…if it doesn't get any better we will…but we have to be careful… we have no idea what it is…I've never heard of any sickness that she can have that makes everything loud" Prue said only thinking of the most possible one of Piper being pregnant.

"What she does have…I don't think has anything to do with her ears" Prue added.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well be as quiet as possible…maybe we should go get some supper…Piper is out cold…probably wont be up till tomorrow" Prue said.

"Yeah lets go" Phoebe said then they got up and left.

* * *

**once agian sorry if you didt get it...i really really didnt know what to wright**


	12. Mom

**Chapter 12: Mom**

* * *

Well it's been about 6 weeks since the "incident" I have been going to school since then but I'm going to drop out.

If you haven't guessed already I am pregnant. Cole already knows. One night when we were going to…you know… he felt my stomach it was going to be the first time since we did it the 6 weeks ago. My stomach was getting noticeable so Prue said I have to quit school and just stay home.

Luckily Cole wants the baby and he said he'll be there for me no matter what.

The only thing is, is that weird things have been happening around me.

Things freeze when I get scared, I've accidentally froze Prue and Phoebe a couple times.

I haven't told anyone about it…I don't know how to say it and I'm afraid of what they'll say.

The really weird thing is, is that Cole doesn't freeze, I did it and only the room did.

I guess I'll have to ask him about it.

Anyways I'm in my room right now; I really have no idea what I'm going to do with this baby.

I don't know how to be a mom or if I'm even ready to be one. I've never had one, or at least I can't remember when I had one.

I just wish I could talk to her now.

"Mom" I breathed as I lay in my bed.

I took several deep breaths and said it again; all of a sudden bright lights filled the room.

"Piper" I heard a lady say, I didn't need to see her to know who it was.

"…mom…?" I asked. The light went away and there she stood.

"Yes Piper it's me" she said sitting on my bed.

"But…but…you're dead" I said sitting up.

"Yes I am…you brought me here" she said.

"I…I…brought you here…how?" I asked.

"Not right now honey…you can ask your grandmother about it later…right know I'm here for one reason and one reason only…to help you…with your child" she said.

"Don't you want to see Prue and Phoebe? There just down stairs I can go get them" I said tears were running down my face. I couldn't believe it my mother was here!

"no they can't see me…just you Piper…your special…your Grams has always told you that…Prue and Phoebe they are just normal they can't do what you do…all I can tell you is that you're a witch…from a long line…on your fathers side…I'm not one…Prue or Phoebe aren't…and neither is your Grams" she said I just sat there staring at her confused.

"Look Pippy…I can't tell you everything right now…I'm just here for guidance…call for your Grams in a couple days…you cant do it when ever you want or you'll get too weak" she said then she stood up.

"She'll tell you everything" she added.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me? You said you would!" I said my hormones making me angry.

"No I didn't Piper; I said I'm here to guide you. I guided you to your Grams…call for her and she'll tell you" mom said.

"Why cant you!" I asked but she had disappeared just like she appeared.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Piper, are you okay?" I heard Prue ask through the door.

"Yeah Prue I'm fine" I said.

"I thought I heard yelling?" she said.

"Yeah it was just a bad dream… I'm okay now" I said. I didn't know what to say. Or think I just sat there.

* * *

**Well magic is now in this…sort of…only with Piper and Cole though… it will be explained later why its only Piper… we all know why Cole has magic.  
****But yeah will explain more later. This is just suspense builder.  
****Anyways please review I could use a pick-me-up :( - :)**


	13. the truth

**Chapter 13: the Truth**

It's been a couple of days now…I haven't talked to Cole yet, I just keep ingnoring his phone calls. I'm going to call Grams now; I think…I'm not sure…right now the only thing I know for sure is that I'm a witch.

"Okay I have to know the truth…Grams! Grams!" I yelled Prue was at work and phoebe was at school so it was just me in the house.

I was sitting in the conservatory still in my pyjamas because there is no reason I have to get dressed.

"What is it my darling?" Grams said before the white light was gone.

"What is it? Really grams didn't mom tell you anything?" I asked.

"Oh Piper don't give me that tone" Grams said sitting down beside me.

"Grams I am pregnant I don't have patients for this just tell me what's going on" I said.

"Okay…well as your mother has already told you…you're a witch… the only one in this family" Grams said.

"Yes…but how? I mean why aren't Prue and Phoebe one too? We all have the same parents" I said.

She sighed " no… you see darling this is why I'm telling you, your mother is kind of ashamed…not of what she did but because she didn't tell anyone but me…that she didn't tell you" Grams said.

"Tell me what Grams?" I asked.

"Your father is not Victor…your mother had an affair with a guy she met at work" Grams said.

"Who?" was all I could say.

"His name is Leslie Smith" Grams said.

"Leslie Smith? The Leslie Smith? The Leslie Smith who owns the most popular restaurant, newspaper, AND club in the city?" I asked.

"Yes…your mother worked in his restaurant when it first opened" Grams said.

"Wait… does dad know?" I asked.

"Victor? No of course not…but he will have to be told now…with your baby coming it unleashed your powers, your real father I don't think he knows about you… I read up on it… a female witch of the Smith line can't get her powers until she is with child. Which for you is now…you'll have to find Leslie and talk to him…tell him about your mom…and you know eventually tell him he's your father" Grams said.

"Grams…how is it…d…Victor didn't know?" I asked.

"Well you see he was still very much in love with your mother then so he didn't notice…but he was so happy when she told her… so she decided not to ruin it… when she found out she was pregnant she quit…of course…then her and Victor got close again that's how they were able to have Phoebe" Grams said.

"Okay…you can go now Grams…I need to be alone for a little while… to think about this…" I said.

"Okay…blessed be my darling" she said then she was gone.


	14. Half Sis

**Chapter 14: half sister**

"Hey Sis how was your day?" Prue asked as she came in and flopped on the couch beside me. She has been getting off work early for me now.

"You mean half Sister" I said glumly.

"No… what you talking about Pipe?" she asked.

"Well I never really knew how to tell you but weird things have been happening to me…I can freeze things…and I saw mom and she told me to call grams… so I did this morning" I said.

"What…are you okay Piper? I think you should go get some sleep." She said.

"No…Prue look" I said then I threw out my hands and she froze I got up and went over to the other chair then unfroze her.

"Holy shit" she said standing and backing away.

"Told you…look sit back down…I have to tell you what grams told me" I said.

"Okay" was all she said.

"Well…Victor is not my dad…mom had an affair with her boss and didn't tell anyone but Grams…dad still really loved mom so that's how they were still able to have Phoebe…but just because everyone else thinks Victor is my dad doesn't erase the fact that he isn't and the man who is…is a witch" I said.

"A witch…really Pipe? Do you know his name?" she asked.

"Yeah and you will never believe who it is" I said.

"Who…George Clooney?" she joked.

"Just about…Leslie Smith" I said.

"Leslie Smith! The Leslie Smith?" she asked.

"Yes the one and only" I said.

"Wow…my sister is a Smith" Prue said.

"No… I am not! I am a Halliwell and will always be…" I said.

"Prue? There is something else though…you see both you and phoebe and everyone else freezes but…Cole doesn't" I said.

"Hmm… that's weird…maybe you should get in contact with your real father and ask him what your power doesn't work on" Prue said then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To make supper" she said walking out.

"But I make supper" I said.

"No you can't now…I'm sorry but you are the only one pregnant in this house Pheebs and I can't handle what you cook" Prue said.

"Meanie" I shouted after her.

"Am not!" she yelled back.

"Are too" I mumbled.

"What was that?" she shouted.

"What do YOU plan on cooking?" I asked.

"Well I was just planning on ordering a Pizza" she said walking back in with the phone book.

"You see that's WHY I cook so we don't just eat take-out all the time" I said.

"Hey did Pheebs call? She should have been home before me" Prue asked ignoring my last statement.

"Yeah she called, said she'll be home in…" I looked over to the clock "like half an hour now" I said.

"Good she should be here before the pizza" Prue said picking up the phone and ordering it.

"Oh… I want olives, jalapeños, mushrooms and onions on mine" I said.

"Gross…alright fine…but that is it" Prue said then added that to the already long order.

"Oh my god! I still have to tell Victor" I said with a hand over my mouth. I've been trying to get used to just calling him Victor.


	15. Still sisters

**Chapter 15: Still sisters**

"Well…when do you think will be the right time?" Prue asked.

"I don't know…I have to tell Phoebe first…she comes before Victor" I said.

Then as if her queue Phoebe came through the front door.

"Hey I'm home!" she said.

"We're in here" I yelled.

"Hey what sup?" She asked.

"We just ordered a pizza" Prue said.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry Pipe but my stomach can't handle your food when you're pregnant" the fourteen-year-old said.

"Yes I know! Prue already told me!" I said.

"Um…hey Pippy didn't you have something you wanted to tell Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Oh…yeah…um Pheebs…what do you think on having dad over tomorrow? I mean its Saturday we can spend the whole day with him" I said happily.

"Um I guess…are you sure though we haven't seen him in like two months?" Phoebe asked.

"Exactly…he is your guys father I think we should see him" I said.

"Yeah sure" she said luckily she didn't notice the small difference in that sentence.

She went upstairs.

"Well…what was that" Prue asked once she heard Phoebe's door close.

"I just couldn't Prue…maybe I can tomorrow with her **and** Victor" I said.

"Okay…what do you say we go get comfortable and we can have a sister's night here on the couch with our pizza, and the Gilmore Girls seasons?" She said.

"That sounds wonderful" I said.

* * *

We all pilled on the couch with our pizza and watched TV until we fell asleep.

Prue was at one end of the couch with her legs on me, I was leaning on her with my legs on Phoebe, and Phoebe was leaning on me with her legs over the arm rest.

"Hey Pipe I already called dad he's on his way!" I heard Prue call.

I opened my eyes and I was still on the couch but Prue was already up. I looked over and Phoebe was still sleeping. Prue was always the first one up.

"What?" I asked.

"It's already 9 o'clock…Dad is on his way here…he'll be in about half an hour" Prue said sitting down across from us.

"What! Prue I still have to get dressed!" I said standing up quickly making Phoebe wake up.

"What's going on" she asked sleepily.

"Dad is on his way and Miss Prue didn't think of waking us up in time to get dressed" I said.

"hey its just dad I don't think he'll mind if we're still in our pyjamas…heck he's seen us naked…he is our **father**" Phoebe said annoyed she was woken up early seeing as how its weekend.

"Oh for god sake Pheebs she's pregnant, and it's only been 6 weeks it's going to be way worse, there's still 8 more months to go and then there will be a baby which will be even harder… you do know hat right…the baby will keep all of us up at night with its crying…when Piper told me the news I knew it wasn't just going to effect her…this baby will effect us too…we are going to be up too trying to help Piper with the baby.." Prue babbled on.

"Babbling!" I said.

"Am not!" Prue said.

"Oh please just stop it! Come on Pippy lets go get dressed" Phoebe said.

"Come on Prue I need help picking something that won't show my stomach to much" I said.

"Well at least we're still sisters" Prue said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…big deal we've been sisters for fourteen years now…it's getting old" Phoebe joked as we went up stairs.

* * *


	16. Guys

**Chapter 16: Guys.**

"Okay we're ready…and we still got 10 minutes" Prue said.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked as I fussed with my outfit.

"Its fine stop fidgeting" Prue said hitting my hand away from my shirt.

"I'm not…I'm just nervous" I said.

Then the door bell rang. We all shot up and went to get it.

"Hey where's the fire?" Cole asked when we all stood there at the now open door.

"Oh it's just you" Prue said turning and walking back to the conservatory with Phoebe who didn't even say anything to him. They both still didn't really like Cole that much.

"Um hey Cole…what are you doing here?" I asked letting him in.

"Well my girlfriend has been ignoring my calls and I was wondering if our daughter was okay…"he said bending over and kissing my stomach.

"Yes she is…making mommy sick a lot though" I said we just started calling it She because that's what we wanted.

"Well what you expect…that's the usual pregnancy symptom isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess…um my dad is going to be here in like 10 minutes…if you want to scuttle you can" I joked.

"Um I think I can handle him…he can't be worse then Prue and Phoebe" he said whispering the last part.

I laughed I forgot everything I was worrying about when I was with him…I even forgot why I was avoiding him.

"Well let's go… so how's school?" I asked.

"Its school…oh do you remember Paige?" he asked as we walked to the conservatory.

"Um yeah…the bitch" I asked.

"Yeah well she's not really a bitch anymore…she's kind of nice now. She and the gang want to come see you sometime…I told them I'd ask you…the boys really miss you" he said.

"I've only been gone a week" I said.

"Yes but they're use to seeing you everyday" Cole said.

"Honestly…I wasn't even expecting to see them in weeks…Guys" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Yeah well I don't think they can last that long without there usual Piper fix" Cole joked.

"Fine they can come over tomorrow…I guess" I said.

"That's perfect they were going to come over tomorrow anyways" he said.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry its short **


	17. No Matter What

**Chapter 17: No matter what?**

We were all sitting in the conservatory just talking when the door bell rang again we all got up and went to answer it.

"Oh hey girls…sorry I'm late" Victor said not even acknowledging Cole.

"Its okay dad we slept in anyways" Prue said letting him in.

"Um how bout we go sit down for I little while so we can decide what we should do today" I said.

We all went to sit down in the living room.

"Well Piper… are you going to tell me who this is?" Victor said looking at Cole who was sitting beside me holding my hand.

"This…this is Cole…my boyfriend…and…the father…of my child" I said slowly.

"What? Did I hear you right? Did you just say your child!" dad asked standing up angrily.

"Yes dad she did…Piper is 6 weeks pregnant" Prue said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Victor said.

"No Victor your not! He's been here for me way more then you!" I said standing in-between him and Cole.

"Why'd you call me Victor?" he asked hurt.

I just stood there glaring up at him.

"Look dad sit down…lets talk about this like adults here okay" Prue said pulling Victor back to the couch.

Cole and I sat back down.

"Look there's something…I think you should now…you too Pheebs" I said standing up and pacing.

"Spit it out Pipe" Phoebe said.

"Well…Victor is not my dad" I said.

"That's insane of course I'm your dad" Victor said.

"No your not…look if you were my father how would I be able to do this?" I said then I froze the room then only unfreezing Prue.

"Hey…wow this is pretty cool" Prue said waving her hand in front of Victors face.

"Yeah…but look at Phoebes face…she looks like she's never seen me before." I said.

"She's just shocked Piper…now what are we going to do to make him believe you?" Prue asked.

"You just stay there…I'll go over here" I said walking to the other side of the couch.

"Wait! So I guess this is when you're telling Cole too huh?" Prue asked.

"I'll deal with him later" I said. Then I unfroze everyone.

"What the hell" Phoebe said.

"Hey watch your mouth" I said.

Cole just sat there not really sure what to do…he never expected that she was a witch.

"I talked to mom…and Grams…Grams said mom had an affair with her boss" I said.

"Leslie" Victor said.

"Yeah…but it was when you still really loved her so you didn't notice…and you two were still able to have Phoebe" I said.

"Didn't notice? I did wonder…there are parts on you that aren't your mother" Victor said "and aren't mine".

"Pheebs are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…your still my sister no matter what" she said getting up and hugging me.

"No matter what?" I whispered.


	18. Don't Care

**Chapter 18: Don't care.**

* * *

"Piper… I want you to know…not matter what you're still my little girl…just remember I was the one you called daddy…not this Leslie guy…I was there when you were born…I held you…I've been more then a father to you then this guy…I know I haven't been much of a father to you and you sisters but at least I was a little bit" he said standing up and walking out to the door.

I looked over to everyone they were all looking down to the floor Cole still hadn't said anything.

"Wait dad!" I said before he walked through the door.

"Its okay Piper you can call me Victor" he said without looking at me.

"I know Victor…look I may have called you dad but that doesn't change that you aren't…it doesn't change who I am" I said.

He turned around "I don't care about that Piper…you'll always be my girl…not his" Victor said.

"Fine…look we planned to have the whole day with you so why don't you come back inside?" I offered.

He stopped and turned once again I saw him hesitate but he came back up and walked back in to the front room.

I went and sat back beside Cole and he went to sit with Phoebe and Prue.

"Um…I…P…Piper do you think I can talk to you alone for a sec?" Cole asked only stuttering in the beginning.

"Uh yeah sure…lets go upstairs" I said grabbing his hand and standing up.

Everyone looked at us. Well Prue Phoebe and Victor looked at us.

"Okay well while you two are up there we'll try figure out what we're going to do today" Prue said.

Cole and I walked up to my room hand in hand once we got there we sat on my bed and Cole faced me.

"Look Piper I don't know how to tell you this but…"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait…if anyone was waiting…well I don't know if I'm going to continue with this fic…it's not really doing that good… and I don't know what's going to happen next… well we'll see wont we…if you like this one I am still continuing "Life Goes On" which is the sequel to "A Entire Lifetime" which you'll have to read for the second one to make sense… so this might be my last one…I might make one more just for a better ending.**


	19. You Owe Me :P

**Chapter 19: You Owe Me**

* * *

"Piper…I'm…I have powers too" Cole finally said.

"…I sort of figured" I smiled.

"What?"

"You didn't freeze…not even down stairs earlier"

"That's not it Piper…there's a difference between what you are and what I am…you're a witch…and I'm…a demon"

"You're a…a demon?" I asked bewildered.

"Half demon…just like your half witch…my father…he was a demon…I don't use my powers at all…I don't like what they do to me" he said ashamed.

"Cole I'm pretty sure that what they do to you can't be that bad…and if it is…I'll always bring you back from it" I said meaning every single word.

"No…the only thing I can do and stay in control is shimmering"

"What's that?"

"I can…sort of…you know shimmer…from place to place" he said not really sure how to explain it.

"Okay…still didn't really answer my question as to what it is" I said frowning.

"here just watch" he said standing up, he looked me in the eyes as if it was going to be the last time, like I would just bolt after he showed me what he can do.

And I just about did it scared the crap out of me when he vanished into thin air and then appeared a few feet away from where he had been.

"For lack of anything better to say "Holy Shit"

"So…I'm a demon…you're a witch…this baby is going to be what? Half demon half witch?" Cole asked…well sounded more like stated because I didn't answer him.

"Wow…we're one messed up family" I joked.

"So…is this why you were ignoring me?" he asked standing up in front of me with his hands playfully on his hips.

"Yes…I'm sorry Mr. Turner but I didn't know how to ask you about it" I said trying to sound like an innocent school girl though I couldn't keep a straight face.

"Well Ms. Halliwell you've been a very bad girl…I think you owe me"

"But Mr. Turner I have nothing I could give you" I said keeping in my giggles.

"My, my, my Ms. Halliwell have you already forgotten what I want from you? What did I want from you last time?" Cole asked trying to sound like he was older which just made it harder for me to keep my laughter in.

"Me…but Mr. Turner my father is right down stairs and if we take too long he will come looking for me" I said trying to fill my voice with dread.

"Oh don't worry this wont take long" Cole said then greedily he took my lips crushing our lips together.

We only stopped when oxygen was completely necessary and by that time Cole had already taken off my shirt which was flung across the room.

I was thinking it was a good thing we closed the door. and even better that i was wearing a button up shirt so that we didn't need to stop to take it off.

"Cole?" I moaned.

"Piper" he said back as he lay on top of me kissing and nibbling on my neck.

"We really should get back down…stairs" I said moaning the last part. Being pregnant made this whole thing much better.

"Just a bit longer" Cole whined against my skin.

I had lost all my will to do anything by that point so I just tangled my hands into his raven-black hair and enjoyed.

I gave another moan as he sucked on my neck then I heard it I was too distracted to even hear the door open but there it was…my d…Victor standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at us he had cleared his throat.

"Oh…um…hey daddy" I said hoping the use of calling him dad instead of Victor would make him less angry. I was still underneath Cole we were both looking over to him innocently.

"sorry to interrupt this…but your sisters and I decided what we're going to do today and I was just coming up to make sure you we're okay" Victor said his voice emotionless.

"We're fine daddy…um…" I was going to ask him to leave because I hadn't had sex in so long but doing that would just be a little too weird for me.

Sensing my disappointment "we'll be down in a minute Mr. Bennett" Cole said as polite as was possible.

Seeing the look in Victor's eyes I knew he knew we wanted to finish.

"If you're not back down in 10 minutes I'm coming to get you" he said then stamped all the way back down stairs thankfully closing the door behind him.

"Hmm 10 minutes" Cole smiled looking down at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Turner what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Ms. Halliwell I believe you still owe me" he said flipping as around so I was on top he held my hips for a while then slowly began to undress me.

"I hope this will be enough pay back" I said.

* * *

**hey...can SOMEONE anyone please review this story it makes me feel bad that this one isn't doing as good as my other one:( ....anyways i was getting kinda bored it being spring break and all i have much more time on my hands so i decided to continue with this one....i will continue it much much more if more people review....hint hint ;D....well anyways like this whole big A.N. is saying PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :P :D**

**XOXO**


	20. Teasing

**Chapter 20: Teasing**

* * *

"Well I think that was a little longer then 10 minutes" I said looking over to the clock and seeing it was now quarter after 10 already.

"Well time flies when you're having fun" Cole said pulling me on top of him again.

"I think fun is an understatement we were having so much more then fun" I said crossing my arms over his chest and resting my head on them.

"Yeah your right…I think I owe you one now" Cole said smiling perfectly satisfied.

"Just one…? Come on Cole I worked really hard" I pouted.

"We'll talk more later I think we should get down stairs before your dad kills me" Cole said sitting up and swinging his legs and me over the bed.

"Or your sisters" Cole cringed as I sat there in his lap seeing if I could hear them downstairs.

"I don't think they're here" I said jumping off his lap throwing on his shirt and running out of the room.

Before I got to the stairs I heard Cole stumble to get his pants on then I heard him running after me so I took the stairs two at a time.

"Hello" I yelled as I looked in the living room, Conservatory, kitchen but no one was here.

I picked up the note on the island "_Hey Sis sorry we couldn't wait. Me and Phoebe convinced dad we should let you be with your man, we told him you two haven't seen each other in a while. Call if you want to join us, I'll come pick you up, if not have fun XOXO __Prue__" I read out loud._

"Hmm…well not that we needed permission but it's still good" Cole said standing behind me and leaning down and lightly kissing my neck.

"…how about we take a shower" I moaned.

"Sounds good" Cole said but didn't stop.

"Mr. Turner I believe you still owe me" I said trying to sound serious.

"I know. What you think I'm doing?" he asked.

"Mm…Cole come…on…your makin…making it hard for…for me…to concentrate…please…I need to spend the…the day…with Phoebe and…and Victor" I gasped each word it was getting harder to breath…it was getting harder to resist him.

"Cole" I whined turning around and reluctantly stopping the wonderful job he was doing.

"Piper" he whined back. I tip-toed and gave him a teasing kiss, well that's what he called it anyways, I start a little slow parting his lips with my tongue then I continue slowly sucking on his tongue while playing with it at the same time.

I pulled back after mere seconds, Cole tried to lean back in but I put my finger on his lips he opened his eyes and I was smiling evilly, I pushed him back and ran.

"Piper that's not fair! We could have the whole day to ourselves!" Cole yelled after me.

"We can have any other day to ourselves but today okay, Cole, just come on! I'll call my sister at lunch time okay that gives us two hours" I yelled back.

"Better not waste it then" Cole said all of a sudden behind me he wrapped his arms around me and I felt like I was spinning really fast and flying…I didn't really like it.

When I felt solid ground underneath me I just about collapsed if it was not for Cole's arms around me protectively cupping my abdomen.

I smiled as I felt him holding our precious little one we made, we stood there for a while perfectly content, this. Right now. The way we were. Was perfect.

But knowing Cole he couldn't wait much longer so he ruined our moment, well not really he just started nuzzling my neck again, I could feel his hot breath on my neck and once again my breathing became irregular, moving his hands to my breasts.

"Cole…shower" I sort of moaned with a little bit of whining thrown in.

"No…you had your teasing now you have to suffer through mine" he said against my skin making my moan in disapproval.

But I went through with it I didn't really protest that much if this was what teasing was then I was glad to go through with it…though it was torture when he did nothing but kiss and fondle. I wanted so much more of him that it felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get it soon.

"Cole…please…I need you now" I gasped.

"Had enough?" he asked still teasingly.

"I had enough long time ago Cole I **need** you now" I said finally turning to face him.

"Well here I am…show me how much you need me" Cole said lust darkening his eyes.

I started to slowly unbutton his jeans but he saw where this was heading and didn't want to go that way he scooped me up in his arms so fast it just about knocked the air out of me and carried me to the bedroom throwing me down ripping the thin material of his shirt off me and kicking his pants off he took me.

* * *

**Somewhere in the next chapters there will be more mention on Pipers real father and more on the baby :P :D**

**XOXO oh yeah**

**PS: PLEASE review it will make me oh so happy :P**


	21. Thank you

**Chapter 21: Thank you…Victor**

* * *

"I really think we should get up now" I said as I lay against his chest again.

"Piper do you really think if you keep saying that we **are actually** going to get up?" he asked. We were both completely drained of our energy and he was right we weren't going to be getting up anytime soon so I snuggled in closer to him enjoying his warmth.

"I love you" I sighed perfectly at ease.

"I love you too" he said I could feel his breath against my hair.

I heard the front door open and close and I also heard Phoebe talking non-stop to Victor with him replying every once and a while.

"Well so much for the whole day to us" I sighed again this time in disappointment.

"we couldn't expect them to stay out **all** day" Cole said lifting me off him and sitting me on the side of the bed while he got up handing me another shirt and one of his boxers, he had a lot of his clothes in my room already, he slipped on his pants once again and slid on a tank top.

"Come on we should at least make an appearance before you dad leaves" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

"We don't have to" I whined.

"Yes we do. I don't want your father to see me as a horny teenager that only wants one thing. I want him to see that I love you and will always be here for you..."he said not turning to see my face knowing I was probably looking at him in disbelief because we did in fact just have sex all morning but I also knew that he did **in fact** love me just as much as I loved him, that sounded like it was impossible but he did love me, I still saw the geeky ugly Piper some times but I guess Cole couldn't see it.

"And our baby" he added when we got to the stairs he stopped and turned to me.

"What change your mind?" I asked fully hoping he did.

"No I just thought…" he said drifting out. Then he once again swooped me up into his arms so fast I just about couldn't breath.

"That this was the best way to present you…to show your mine" he said with a cocky grin.

"What am I…? A piece of meat" I asked.

"Oh no…you more like the shiny, beautiful, gold trophy" Cole said and I hit him in the arm.

"Oh hey, Pipe, have a good time?" Prue asked as we took the last step.

Her, Phoebe and Victor were just standing around near the stairs now.

"oh…Prue I am not going to answer that" trying to get out of Cole's grasp but he was holding me too tight and my weak little 17 year old body couldn't fight against his big manly 17 year old one.

"Hey Piper guess what! We went to the fair…I know a little lame but it was so fun we went on so many rides, but after a while dad didn't let us anymore said something about getting sick but I really didn't see what he meant." Phoebe said she was still talking but I didn't pay attention, knowing her it didn't really matter anyways.

"Cole let me down right now…or…no more rides for you either…you know what I mean" I said glaring at him it was hard to keep a straight face when I saw the terror dance across his face but he regained his pretence a few seconds later smiling down at me like I never said anything.

"O Cole I think you should let her down" Prue said also keeping in her laughter.

Cole pretended to be disappointed while he put me down, when I was finally on my own two feet I turned around to face the others and Cole wrapped his arms around me like he did before protectively cupping my stomach.

"So…Piper when are you going to see your…real…father" Victor said stumbling one the words.

"Well…I think I should soon…before the baby's born…" I said not sure what to say.

"I'm going with you. I never formally met this guy before, your mother kept her work life separate from her personal…I guess I know why now" he said sadly looking at me.

"I'm sorry V…daddy" I said walking away and out of Cole's grasp and over to hug him.

"It's not your fault honey…" he said kissing the top of my head then resting his cheek on top of my head.

"I'm still sorry…I wish…I wish I really was you daughter…but…" I said I was going to say I'm not but I could get myself to say it again.

"Its okay baby, I'm here, your sisters are here, and we can get through this together" Victor said rubbing my back. he purposefully left Cole out of it.

"I hope your right…I feel…I feel like everything is my fault…if…if I was your daughter maybe…maybe everything would be perfect right now…maybe everything would be different" I said tears in my eyes.

"Don't talk like that honey…if you were my daughter…you wouldn't be who you are now…you wouldn't be my Piper" he said lifting a hand to wipe my tears.

There was a nice peaceful silence for a while but Phoebe got Impatient.

"Hey Pipe…not to rush you or anything but…do you think we can see…Leslie today? I mean dad is here, and we still have a while 'til he has to go…and I really want to see him" Phoebe said I had known she had wanted to see Leslie Smith for a long time now ever since she was 12 she has wanted to meet him.

"Yeah that's a great idea Pheebs why don't we go get ready" Prue said dragging Phoebe up stairs I'm guessing so I can talk to Victor alone. I could easily tell Prue wanted to see the big famous guy who was my father.

"Are you ready to see him?" he asked.

I walked out of his arms and turned away from him, when I turned I expected to see Cole but he must have gone up stairs too.

"…to tell you the truth…yes…I've wanted to see him ever since I found out" I said with my head down ashamed, with my back still to him.

"It's okay Piper…you deserve to know who your from…you deserve to meet him…it's the least I can do…is bring you to him" Victor said coming over to hug me again.

"What if he doesn't believe I'm his? What if he doesn't want me?" I asked. Once it finally settled in my brain that I was going to see him I was have doubt there was so many questions flying around up there that I was scared now.

"He will sweetie, I have never met anyone so beautiful, strong, and loving as you…besides your sisters…this guy would be an idiot if he didn't want you" Victor said

"Thank you…Victor" I said I had to get used to it now.

* * *

**okay as always please reveiw it would be oh so kind of you :P :D**

**XOXO**


	22. Don't Know how

**Chapter 22: Don't know how**

* * *

So after Cole, Prue and Phoebe came back down stairs we had a talk on what we should expect to happen because there is probably lots of people going in and claiming to be his child.

"Hey do you think mom has anything of his?" Phoebe asked.

"That would be perfect…I mean if he can't see your Patty's daughter he'll believe you're his if you give him something he gave your mom" Victor said.

"That is perfect but how are we going to find anything of his?" I asked not really feeling so good now.

It was times like this that I hated being pregnant. Maybe if I was older I would handle it better but I have to make it I have to pull through.

"Why don't you call mom…or Grams?" Prue asked she was sitting on one side of me and much to Victor's dismay Cole was at my other, he and Phoebe were across from us.

"I can't call mom…she said just to call grams if I needed anything" I sighed.

"Well she should know if mom had anything" Prue said grabbing my hand.

"I don't want to right now okay!" I yelled ripping my hand away from hers.

"You have no idea what its like to see them again and know that they can't stay, I will not call any of them we just have to make due without" I said trying to keep calm.

"Okay sweetie we will, just relax everything is fine" Prue said taking my hand again and giving it a gentle squeeze while Cole softly rubbed my back.

"Well I think we should go now…his office is going to be closing in a couple hours" Victor said standing up.

I looked up at him with terror in my eyes I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, I know I said I was but I didn't know if that was true.

I looked at each face in the room this was my family, the people I loved the most in the whole world, my beautiful sisters, the two strongest men I will ever know, then I looked down at the small noticeable bump that was my baby, my baby, that would soon be my child, my child to love and provide for.

I got up with a new sense of courage I had to do this, for my baby's sake I had to get this over with.

"Let's go" I said all eyes were on me, I still wasn't used to being the center of the family but I figured I would get used to it.

"We can all fit in my car" Victor said walking over and taking Coles place at me side putting his arm around my waist.

"Okay…Prue can you come help me change quickly?" I asked I was still in Cole's clothes and I still didn't feel well enough to change by myself.

"Sure" Prue replied standing and walking me upstairs with her.

I sat down on my bed and wrapped my arms around my stomach, it felt like the baby was growing I could always tell because my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

That's why I had my arms around myself I was trying to keep myself together.

"Baby growing?" Prue asked she had been watching me closely for the past month or so and can tell when something was happening with my body now.

"Yeah…Prue" I asked trying not to sound so young but that was just how my voice came out.

"What is it" she said as she got some clothes out of my dresser for me.

"I'm…I don't know…I just feel so…helpless…right now, I feel like I can't do anything like my body's telling me to just give up…and I would, I want to…but when I was down stairs and I looked at everyone I knew that I couldn't I knew that no matter what I **had** to do this…everything in my heart is telling me…screaming at me that I can't just give up… that even if I did I wouldn't know how" I said trying to make sense of my own words in my head.

"Piper…you don't have to do this right now…really you still have at least 8 more months left to do this" Prue said but still handed me the clothes.

"no Prue I have to do this now…or I will never have the chance to later" I said tiredly I took of Coles shirt and slipped on the black shirt that use to be a little baggy on me but now clung nicely to my pregnant form.

She also handed me white jeans that I didn't put on right away I just looked at her.

"I can't wear these Prue…I'm not the same size I was when we got these" I said with my eyebrows raised in question.

"They'll still fit you Piper they button up just underneath your stomach`` she said.

``Fine`` I grumbled standing to take of the boxers and sliding on the jeans not expecting them to fit but the of course did, I buttoned them up just under my stomach just like Prue said.

``told you so`` Prue grinned while she threw some black socks at me.

``I don't care lets just go get this over with`` I said after I struggled to get the stupid little socks on.

``what ever you say`` she said hooking her arm to mine and trying to walk back down stairs fast. it wasn't hard to tell she couldnt wait to see Leslie.

But I slowed her down much to her dislike which made me happy to get back at her.

* * *

**next Chapter they will finally meet Leslie Smith!!! please review and tell me what ya think :P :D**

**XOXO**


	23. New powers

**Chapter 23: New Powers**

* * *

The ride there was completely silent, Victor was driving and he pretty much **made** me sit up front with him so that I wasn't anywhere near Cole who was in the back with my sisters who didn't like him anymore then Victor did.

Leslie's place wasn't that hard to find it was just about the biggest building in the city, Victor parked the car and we walked into the huge building.

My nerves were right on edge every little noise made me jump, I was glad Cole had his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight.

When we first walked in we were in the lobby sort of thing, the club was on the next floor down, his office was right on the top floor, screaming self-centered.

We got into the elevator for the **long** ride to the top, if it wasn't for the stupid cliché elevator music the whole ride would have been just like the car ride, silent.

"Okay…are you sure you want to do this?" Prue asked when the elevator door opened.

"A little late to back out now" I said then stood straight and walked out first.

I followed the signs not really paying attention to the people staring at me as I went; I guess they've never seen a pregnant 17 year old before.

I got to the receptionist who was of course a skinny blond with big boobs, how typical.

"May I help you?" she asked in an annoying voice, god how could my supposedly "father" hire this bimbo?

"Yes I need to see Leslie its important" I said as politely as possible.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked looking through some papers.

"No I don't" I replied everyone had just sat down in the waiting room and pretended not to listen.

"Is he expecting you?" she asked.

"Not really…" I replied.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Piper Halliwell…he might know me as Bennett" I said looking back at Victor who nodded in agreement.

"I'll just give him a call…you can go sit down over there" she said picking up the phone and dialling a number.

She said a few things and my name the conversation didn't last too long before she hung up and told me I can go in.

I got up but then the rest of my family did.

"Only you" the blond said without looking up from her paper or book or what ever.

I looked at Cole first he nodded and sat down with him my sisters and very reluctantly Victor.

"I'll come get you when its time" I said to Cole.

I walked towards the big black doors reached out to the doorknob my hand shaking I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Quickly I walked through and close it behind me I looked around the room it was really nice, really expensive looking but at the same time really homey.

Then I looked at the man sitting at the desk right a way I could tell he really was my father he gave of that vibe, all this time I thought I had my moms hair but Leslie he had shaggy chocolate brown hair that glowed a little from the light coming from the window wall behind him, he also had emerald green eyes.

I was stuck in that spot just looking at him memorizing him I didn't think I would react like this when I saw him.

"Please come sit" he said in a strong gently voice.

I nodded then went to sit across him.

"So…I'm guessing your Patty's kid…what do you want a job, money?" he asked bored like he has done this sort of thing before.

"I don't want a job or money" I replied weakly I didn't want him to think I was just like every other person who's walked through that door.

"Well what do you want?" he asked sitting forward.

"First of all yes Patty Halliwell is…or was my mother" I said then waited for his response.

"Patty's dead" he chocked out.

"Yes…she died when I was 4...me and my sisters were raised by our Grams…my sisters dad walked out on them shortly after mom died" I said.

"Victor left Patty?" he asked.

"yes…um…well Grams died last year so its just Prue looking after Phoebe and I now…I'm going to turn 18 soon" I said not really sure how to get on to the subject that I came here for.

He just sat there listening to my story very closely.

"I don't really know how to say this but… um… remember when my mom worked here?" I asked.

"Yes she was a very good employee" he replied.

"Yes I'm sure she was but…I think she was something much more don't you?" I hinted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he denied finally seeing where this was going.

"I think you do…dad" I said then I gave him my crooker smile that no one else in my family ever did.

"No…I don't have any children" he denied again.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you **daddy** but you've had one for just about 18 years now" I said my hormones taking over, standing up angrily leaning over his desk.

"oh and one more thing" I said picking up a bottle of whiskey that was sitting on his desk I turned and walked away stopping half way to the door turning and throwing it at him I flung my hands out and froze it before it even touched him.

"I'm pregnant" I said spinning back around and stomping out the door.

I walked right by my family and to the elevator everyone was at my side by the time it got there everyone except Victor who my guess was having a "talk" with my new daddy.

On the ride down I started feeling awful about how I acted god I **really did** hate being pregnant.

"Well at least he knows now" Phoebe said breaking the silence.

"He probably doesn't know what to say…or do" Cole said.

"well I wouldn't if a 17 year old hormonal pregnant girl came in and yelled at me like that" Prue joked but I didn't laugh I just glared at her, did I really yell?

"See" Prue said.

Every thing about that just seemed so anticlimactic I didn't expect it to go like that and definitely not that fast either.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes when I let it out something really weird happened I inhaled again this time sharper and I saw things in my head, I saw Victor and Leslie in his office it was today looks like Victor had the same clothes on.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but the next thing I know Leslie punched Victor.

I watched in horror as Victor sank to the ground clutching his stomach.

The next thing I now my eyes are open with one gasp I regain myself.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"I have to go back" I said not really looking at them.

"Why piper don't worry dad is taking care of it" Prue said putting her hand on the back of my head.

"No he can't…don't you remember what I am? What Leslie is? He's going to hurt dad…not on purpose its just their fighting about something I can't hear them but he's going to hurt dad" I said not bothering to call him Victor right now.

"Well how are we going to get back?" Phoebe asked.

I didn't even think about it I didn't even know I could do it but I felt a twitch in my stomach and then I felt like I was spinning really fast I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt solid ground under me I opened them and I was back in Leslie office standing right in between him and Victor.

They were both looking at me shocked I took a deep breath and smiled at them innocently.

"Hi daddy?" I grimaced looking back and forth at the two.

* * *


	24. Turn in events

**Chapter 24: Strange Turn of events**

* * *

"WH… Piper…how…how did you…did you freeze us?" Victor stuttered he wasn't used to seeing me like that yet.

"No Victor she can't freeze me so if she had done so I would have saw her come in the door and place herself in between us" Leslie said saying Victors name with so much hate it was practically dripping off.

"I was asking Piper not you" Victor said placing a hand on my shoulder and pulling my closer to him.

"Well Piper tell him, tell him what you have growing inside you" Leslie said I know he didn't hate me he hated himself right now because he had a daughter all these years and he never knew.

I put my hands protectively cupping my stomach that was still small enough that it felt weird for me to hold it like that, one hand on top and one on bottom like I was cradling it.

"He just found out about what I am…please…just leave him out of this one thing for just a little bit…" I begged, I knew Leslie would want to put my… would want to put Victor as far down as he could. I don't know how he knew but he knew Victor left mom before she died and then he left us again after she died.

"Leave me out of what?" Victor asked turning me to face him.

"I can't…please Victor…just…can you not ask questions…I promise I will tell you when I'm ready I just can't right now" I didn't know how he would handle demons after everything that had happened today.

"Alright…" he said.

"So…Piper, am I allowed meeting this guy?" Leslie asked.

"I know I just found out about you but…I want you to know…if I did know about you right from the start…I would've been there every minute…not missing a thing" Leslie said the pain in his voice almost unbearable.

"I also want you to know that I loved your mother…I have never loved anyone before out of my family…your mother was the first…her and Victor weren't married when we were together…I didn't know about him until a couple months after we started dating and then a few weeks later Patty broke us off…said something about having to set a good example for her girls…I got to tell you I did have a sort of have an idea that she was pregnant because she told me she only had one daughter when we first started going out, Prue, but the stupid, young, no-strings-attached part of me took over, the right part of my brain was saying that I would check up on her from time to time…but I guess the stupid part was louder" Leslie said trying to lighten the mood at the end.

None of us noticed but Victor had slipped out of the room somewhere in the story Leslie was telling, I guessed he was just giving us some time to ourselves.

"So you believe me…that I'm your daughter that is?" I asked.

"yes…I can't explain how…but I can just feel it…it hurts now to know I had you all these years and I never knew…that I had such a precious, beautiful thing…that I could have something like that in my life and I never…I never knew" Leslie said close to tears.

"It's not your fault…it's nobody's fault…its just faith…our destiny" I said.

"You sound like my sister" he smirked.

"You have a sister?" I asked it was hard to hide my enthusiasm.

"Yeah her name is Joy she just turned 35…ha she's going to get a kick out of this…Aunt Joy" he laughed.

"Does she have any children?" I asked I couldn't help but smile with him, there are very few people in the world that just have those smiles, the ones that you can't help but smile with.

"yes actually she has two Edmond and Carlie, Ed is about 12 he's the youngest and Carlie is 15 the oldest" Leslie said by the way he said talked about them I knew they meant the world to him.

"Karlie" I asked it was a name but not one you heard often, gee look who's talking my names Piper.

"Yeah with a C her fathers name is Carl, Joy combined mine name and his- Carlie- she didn't know what to name her" Leslie said.

"Cool…Carlie and Ed" I said amused.

"So…can I meet the guy?" he asked motioning towards my stomach.

"Sure…and…do you want to meet my sisters too?" I asked not knowing if he would or not.

"Might as well I'm sure they wanted to meet me also" Leslie said leaning back on his desk.

"believe me they do, they were the ones who wanted to come today in the first place…Phoebe has wanted to meet you for years" I said as I back towards the door.

He chuckled.

"I'm sure she has" he mumbled as I closed the door.

"Hey Pipe so what's the verdict?" Phoebe asked almost bouncing in her chair.

They got up and came over to me when I didn't say anything, a smile spread across my face and soon everyone else was smiling.

I had never noticed that I had the same kind of smile as Leslie.

"He wants to meet Cole" I said.

"And you two" I added when I saw both Prue and Phoebe's disappointment.

Phoebe squealed with delight and practically dragged me back into his office leaving Prue and Cole to fallow.

* * *

**hey people...here's the deal...if you reveiw i'll post new chapters.... if no one reveiws no new chapters....simple enough? good :P :D**

**XOXO**


	25. There are others

**Chapter 25: there are others**

* * *

"Leslie this is my younger sis…" I was right in the middle of introducing.

"Hi I'm Phoebe…wow…you sure are tall" Phoebe said looking up to him I covered my face with my free hand not wanting to see the look on her face.

"Hi Phoebe how old are you?" Leslie asked it was like he was talking to a little girl.

"14" Phoebe replied still smiling like an idiot and I refused to uncover my face until she stopped.

"Hmm 14 well maybe when your older you can work for me…I've been looking for a new secretary" he whispered the lat part only audible to the people in the room.

I looked up at this with a surprised expression on my face.

"I don't really like that one she's too…" he said pausing to find the right word.

I could think of some- Trampy, trashy, slutty, dumb blond, and so many others.

"She's not really what I look for in an employee here" Leslie finished.

"Well this is my other sister Prue…and this…is my…" I said not knowing what to put there- father of my child seemed to conscientiously in a normal conversation.

"Boyfriend I'm her boyfriend" Cole said walking over from my side and extended his hand for Leslie to shake.

"Nice to meet you Cole…" Leslie said.

"Turner" I answered.

"Cole Turner…can you excuse us please Prue, Phoebe…I would like to have a talk with my daughter and her…boyfriend" Leslie said very politely the look of disappointment on there faces was almost funny as they walked out.

"Sit down please all this excitement can't be good for the baby" he said walking back and sitting behind his desk.

"Do you two have any idea how bad this is? Because I doubt it…the last half-breed we had in our family…they killed him before he even saw the light of day" Leslie or dad said.

I gasped at that, I couldn't let anything happen to my baby, I wouldn't.

"yeah…my family has very little tolerance to Demons…in their heads demons only do one thing, kill, now I want you to tell me why I shouldn't just kill you know and get in over with before word gets out my daughter is carrying your spawn" Leslie said not daring to look at me just keeping his focus on Cole.

"Not spawn, sir, baby…I'm half human my mother is human, and I never knew my father" Cole said squeezing my hand.

"From what I see the baby already has powers Piper shimmered in here a little while ago. No one in our family had powers in the womb" Leslie said.

"Yes our baby is powerful…and we wont know the extent to that power until the baby is fully grown…I will not let anyone kill her" I said placing a hand over the place were she lay.

"Piper…I can never dream of hurting that baby, or you, but it's not me I'm worried about…there are…other people in my family that won't care if you're half human or not they'll kill you with out a second thought. The people I'm talking about are the ones who have fully devoted their lives to this, to demon hunting, I have a fairly large number of people in my family but most of them are just branched off from the original line…what I mean is…well you see all this started with my great, great, great, great grandfather he was the first witch in our family now most of the other people in my family are not a direct relation with him…the only ones left of his line are my sister and I…and of course her children…and you" he said finally looking over to me.

"I don't get it…your saying the people who will kill us if they find out what our baby is are…not really related to me?" I asked really confused.

"Most of them have very little magic in them…but the ones…some of them may have little magic but they have lethal powers…I will do everything in **my** power to protect you…and my grandchild…I just got you back…I wont let anyone take you away from me ever again" Leslie said in a voice I had never heard from anyone before…it was a strong fatherly tone.

* * *

**hey i really need help with this story now...this is as far as i got in the story in my mind...as i said before (i think) i got a ending to the whole story... PLEASE PM me and tell me!!!! any suggestions at all will be so greatfully appreciated...you'd be my hero....LOL :P :D**

**XOXO**


	26. Its a BMW!

**Chapter 26: It's a BMW!!!**

* * *

I believed in every word that came out of Leslie's mouth, I believed that what ever he said he would make sure would happen.

We talked a little more; I showed him my power as did Cole.

Much to my sisters and fathers dismay Leslie had went out and asked to keep me for a while…to get to know me better, just me and him which meant Cole would have to go too.

They had all agreed not finding a good enough reason to say no, they knew he or I wouldn't just take no.

They left and soon it was just him and I he asked me what I wanted to do.

"Well…I just want to be with you" I said.

"Okay…how about we go to my house…we can watch TV…play something…I've got a couple of horses we can go for a ride" he said and I nearly squealed in excitement, I had always wanted to ride a horse.

"Leslie…I think we can do those things later…right now I just want to talk" I said very reluctantly but we had the rest of our lives to do things like that, right now we had to get to know each other.

He nodded "okay…that actually sounds like a better idea then what I said".

"Why don't we go for a ride then…to my house" he said then we walked to the elevator after he told his assistant to lock up when she leaves.

"Do you really trust her to do that?" I asked after the elevator doors closed.

"Well I could have done it but then she would have absolutely nothing useful to do" he chuckled.

"So…tell me something about you…what is it like being the richest man in San Fran?" I asked making the hand movements to go with my words.

"Lonely" he said.

"You had your sister…and your niece and nephew didn't you?" I asked.

"Not really…they came around every holiday…but they said I was too busy to be around" he said.

"Well…that could change" I said smiling over to him.

"I don't think it can anymore…I have been like this for…oh a little over 17 years" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you do after work…? I mean what you could do…without any family around?" I asked.

I had never been in the house by myself until Grams died and Prue was at work and Phoebe was Phoebe.

"Watch TV…take a walk, ride a horse" he said.

"Hmm…do you think we can stop at my house? I just want to pick up a few photo albums…so I can show you" I said when we stepped out of the elevator and into the underground parking.

"Sure…is it still 1329 Prescott?" he asked as he led the way to his car.

"yeah…" I said I wasn't paying attention anymore I was now staring at the most expensive car I had ever seen.

It was a white BMW with gold plates, windows tinted black, it was absolutely the coolest car I have ever seen.

Leslie opened the passenger side door for me.

"This must have cost a fortune" I said sliding in.

He closed the door and walked over to his side getting in.

"Oh do you like it?" he asked nonchalantly

"Of course who wouldn't" I said looking around, inside was even better then the outside.

"Well you can have it…I was getting bored of it" he said starting the engine that didn't even make a sound.

"Oh My God, you're joking right? I'm only 16" I said jumping in my seat hoping he wasn't.

"You're old enough to drive…we're not in Canada" he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah but…it's a BMW!" I said wide eyed.

"I want you to be able to come over without your sister driving you or me having to pick you up every time…its gift" he said.

"It's a BMW!" I said again not believing it.


	27. Dad, Daddy,Leslie?

**Chapter 27: Dad, Daddy, Father, Papa…Leslie?**

* * *

Leslie's house was amazing, it was huge, though it was only him living there, he had a few live-in maids and chauffeurs, he gave me a tour of the whole house while we talked, I felt like Phoebe I wasn't able to shut up.

The last place he brought me was a huge room it was like the size of a house, it had a huge bed in the middle with blue curtains pulled back around it, it looked so soft, the walls were different colours of blue, the carpet was a dark blue, all the other stuff in the room was some sort of purple, green, really any colour but it all matched nicely, the beddings, doors, the TV stand, oh yeah and the TV was HUGE it was at least a 50 inch, flat screen.

"Whose room is this?" I asked looking around in amazement.

"Um…yours" he said standing awkwardly at the door.

"What….what do you mean? You just found out about me today…how did you get this together so fast?" I asked turning to face him.

"Well…it was your mothers actually…when I had no work for her at the restaurant she worked for me here" he said.

"And she stayed in here?" I asked.

"Well…only sometimes…she still had Prue to look after….she only stayed when Victor was looking after her" he said looking around glumly.

"She…she was here?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm sort of having Déjà vu here…you look so much like her" he said.

"So I've been told" I said.

``I…I was wondering…if maybe…you would like to come live with me?"

I stared at him, gaping, did I hear him right? Was I imagining things?

"What?" I breathed not able to say anything else.

"I…I know it's a bit soon…but…I've spent 17 years alone…17 years wishing I had your mother back…I've spent all that time wishing, alone, and miserable…I want to be apart of your life now…" he said.

"But…but we just met" I said.

"I'm your father Piper…I…I already love you more then anything else" he said walking closer to me.

"I…I can't leave my sister yet…legally Prue is my guardian"

"I can fix that…I'll…I'll do something…I want to see you everyday…I want to be here with you through everything…I want to take care of you and my grandchild" he said hugging me.

"What about Cole? What about my sisters?" I asked pushing him away.

"Your sisters can visit whenever they want…they can even sleep here if they want" he said spitting out anything for me to stay.

"You know you just said **Phoebe **can sleep here if she wants" I said.

"Yeah…as long as you are here" he said kissing the top of my head.

It was weird, I had just met the guy today and it already felt like I've known him my whole life, like he's been my dad this whole time.

"I'll ask Prue first…and Victor, and Phoebe of course. Before, you try and do anything please…just let me talk to them" I said.

"Okay" he said.

"You have to understand Leslie…they just got me back too…" I said not knowing if I should tell him what I was like the months before I got knocked-up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was…before…before me and Cole…I was a real…I wasn't really myself…" I said then I went to my bag and got out my photo album. I pulled myself onto the big bed and opened it.

"You see this…this is what I use to look like" I said showing him my school picture from last year, the one that I still had braces, glasses, and a little bit of acne. He sat beside me and got a better look at it.

"Beautiful" he said looking up to me.

"No…I wasn't…I didn't feel like it anyways" I said turning the page. The next picture was the last one with Grams; she wanted a nice family picture that Christmas so she took us all to the photographer to get it done. She was in the middle with me and Phoebe at her sides and Prue standing behind her.

"This was her last Christmas" I said running my fingers over her face wishing I could go back to that time when everything was fine, and my world centered around her.

"she loved you three girls very much…I never knew her that much…because of what she knew me and your mother were doing but…I knew she loved Prue so much back then…she probably loved all three of you more then anything. Anything in this world" he said.

"So…if I do move in here what do I call you?" I asked finally thinking of it. I had only called him dad before to prove a point…I didn't know if he would want me to call him that all the time, or if I was even ready to call him anything but Leslie.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with" he answered.

"Dad, daddy, father, papa, Leslie, I don't know" I said weighing to options and asking him which one.

"Well dad or Leslie…daddy if you really, really want to" he joked with the last one.

"Daddy" I said thinking it over.

"I think, dad, is enough for now" I said.

"Okay…why don't you stay here and I'll go see what's for supper" he said getting up and walking out.

I closed my book fast and grabbed the new cordless phone that sat on the side table.

* * *

**i decided to give this ONE more shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if at least only one person reviews i will keep it going.....more then one and i'll FINISH the story!!!!!!!!!!!! i'll keep updating!!!!!!!!!1 lol anyways like i said more reviews the better :P :D**

**XOXO**


	28. Cole! Prue!

**Chapter 28: ?????**

* * *

I quickly dialled the manor hoping Cole would be there too.

"A&W how may I help you" Phoebe said.

"Good one Pheebs. Is Cole there?" I asked with a laugh.

"Why would you call here if you were looking for him? Why didn't you just call him? Why do you choose to go through your sister? You don't even want to talk to me do you?" she asked.

"well one Cole's always at the manor now, two I've got his cell-phone, and you were the one who answered the phone, and yes I do want to talk to you but I would also like to talk to my Boyfriend" I said.

"Fine I'll get him" she said then I heard the phone getting put down and I heard phoebe yell Cole.

"He's coming. Now what is it like there?" she asked.

"Huge, beautiful, homey really" I said looking around my new room.

"Wow…my sister is in the richest man in San Francisco's house…when can we see?" she asked of course.

"I don't know Pheebs, maybe after the baby is born" I joked.

"But Piper that's 6 months away" she whined.

"I was just kidding sheesh. So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to get back, Prue is just developing the pictures she took these past weeks, Cole is now standing there looking at me" Phoebe said and I could just picture him waiting for the phone but phoebe just turns away from him.

"Give him the phone Phoebe" I say after I hear them fight over it.

"Fine" she says then I heard her throw it at him and stomp up stairs.

"Hey baby" I hear Cole say.

"Sorry about that" I said cringing.

"That's okay. I've been staying here for 3 months now I'm use to it" he said.

"Not really living there honey. Prue would kill me if she knew you shimmer in at night" I said.

"So how is it going with your dad?" he asked.

"Good, great actually, he wants me to live with him" I said.

"What, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said I'd ask" I said chuckling at the sound of it.

"You said you'd ask…if you can live with your own father." Cole asked slowly, hearing the weirdness in it.

"Well yeah I mean like I said before I still have 3 more months, now, that Prue is my legal guardian" I said.

"3 more months and you'll be 6 months pregnant honey you'll need your sisters and me to look after you" he said and I knew he just didn't want me to live here because my father didn't like him.

"Les…dad wants to look after me too, Cole, we can't exclude him now. He wants to be apart of our child's life, of my life" I said.

"That's wonderful honey but what about me? Your father isn't very happy about me "knocking you up" he said.

"Well he knows if he wants me then he'll have to take you too. We're a package deal, sweetie, one goes the other has to too" I said.

"So are you coming home tonight?" he asked.

"I think Leslie wanted me to stay here. But we'll see".

"Oh yeah about tomorrow…I'll ask Les, dad, if I can have friends over here…then maybe we can all go in the pool, or watch TV, this place is huge I'm sure we can come up with something. This includes Paige, Evan, Dan and Justin" I said.

"Okay…so do you want me to come see you tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe…my stomach is kind of hurting. Your darn baby is growing" I said rubbing her.

"Want me to go over now?" he asked quickly. It was already obvious he was going to be a good dad.

"No it's just a normal pregnancy thing I'll be fine. See you tonight…I'll call and tell you were to land" I said whispering the last part.

"Love you" he said making a kissing sound.

"I love you too" I said kissing the air.

I hung up the phone and climbed off the bed then walked down the hall. I looked in all the rooms. There was a library, a game room, a music room, then there was, I was guessing, Leslie's room.

It was a simple but nice room, he had a huge glass/wall sort of thing on one side of his room, the other was a huge shelf with books and CD's on it, he had a off white sofa that sat right in front of another 50 or so inch plasma that hung on the wall, he had a huge king size bed gold silk sheets and a white fluffy blanket. I didn't walk in his room I just looked from the door then I quietly closed it and went back down stairs to find him.

"Tell them no....well I don't care what the media wants I just found out about her today….no….I said no…I'll ask her…alright….a huh…sure you are" I heard Leslie say then a click of the phone being hung up.

I walked around the corner and saw him sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay…dad?" I asked going over to sit beside him.

"No…it's gotten out…my stupid assistant told someone and they told someone and that someone sold it to the press" he sighed.

"What now?" I asked.

"They want pictures and an interview" he said.

"No…not now…I can't do an interview pregnant, and I look like a cow" I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"You're barely showing Piper…I told him no anyways…so what would you like for supper?" he asked.

"I think your granddaughter wants…pizza, that's all I've been eating these past couple days! It's all I've been craving. Prue and Phoebe are getting tired of it already" I laughed.

"It's normal. The pizza will be here in a few…" he said looking at his watch.

"So Piper you wanted to ask me something?" He said smirking.

"um…yeah actually…I was wondering if I can have a couple of friends over tomorrow…I was going to have them at the manor but seeing as how I'm here" I said frowning…did he hear me on the phone? How does he know?

"of course…you can have anyone you want here…but also know I've got crystals all around the house…so that means your Boyfriend can't shimmer in here".

"What! Why not! He's more then my boyfriend dad he looks after me! I need him!" I shrieked I had no idea what the hell crystals had to do with this but when he said Cole couldn't come here…I couldn't just sit quiet and smile.

"Then get him to drive over here…and ask me himself" Leslie said standing his ground.

"You know he's scared of you, dad! That's not fair!" I said standing up.

"Okay maybe not the best idea" I said then I fell back into the couch.

"Piper what's the matter!" Leslie said at my side as soon as I started to fall.

"I don't…I don't feel…so good" I gasped at the sudden pain. I clutched my stomach.

"Cole…I want Cole! Prue!" I said trying to breath.

"Don't move Piper we have to get you to the hospital" Leslie said slipping his jacket on for a second I wondered how he got it so fast but the pain had took over again.

"No we can't! Magical baby" I breathed.

"I need Cole…and…Prue" I gasped.

"fine…I'll bring you to the manor" he sighed he picked me up, moving me as little as possible and I felt a weird tingly feeling then he set me back down in the manor.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Its called teleporting I'll tell you about it later" he said looking around.

"Prue…Cole!" he yelled.

"Cole" I yelled feeling another sharp pain.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH what's going on? You'll have to wait and see….you'll also have to review hahahahahahahahaha……oh well :P :D**

**XOXO**


	29. White Lighter? Elders?

**Chapter 29: White Lighter? Elders? **

Cole was at my side as soon as I yelled for him and Phoebe and Prue came running from the kitchen area I think I wasn't paying attention to that.

"What, what happened? What did you do to her?" Prue asked angrily

"Nothing she just stood up and the next thing I knew she was falling back onto the couch" Leslie said.

"Piper what happened?" Cole asked taking my hand while putting his other on my forehead to check my temperature.

"She's burning up" he said to Prue.

"The baby" I gasped ripping my hand from his and wrapping both of mine protectively around it.

All of a sudden blue and white lights filled the room and the next thing everyone knew…

"Leo…what are you doing here?" I asked through the pain looking shocked up at my best friend.

"He's your white lighter?" dad said.

"What…no he's my friend" I said clutching tightly to my stomach.

"I'm your guardian angel Piper…the elders made me look the same age as you so I could watch over you better, I died in World War II…you're special Piper, you were never meant to get pregnant…especially not with a demons child. The Elders are doing this to you" he said sadly. I noticed he wasn't the teenage boy I always sat with he was a man, a full grown, handsome, angel man.

"Tell them to stop it" Prue said her voice full of anger; I moaned laying back down again.

"If they knew I was special since birth why didn't they protect me or do something when Cole and I met?" I asked.

"they knew you were special they didn't know you were daughter to Leslie Smith he and his sister were the last living of the Smith line the most powerful family of wiccan there ever was." Leo said.

"I thought my father told the Elders to butt out of our lives long time ago" my dad said standing there with his arms crossed.

"they have been, they've also been keeping watch on Piper and once they found out she was a Smith they called me back up there and said they might have to break the promise"

"But why, why can't my sister have her baby? It's not like it will grow up and kill everyone. Not with aunts who will be by her side every minute of the day." Phoebe said

"They need you to learn Piper. I told them not to do it but they won't listen" he said helplessly.

"I am not giving up our baby" I said through gritted teeth and as if they could hear me they made the pain even worse and I gave a blood curdling scream.

"What are they doing to her?" Phoebe asked half way through the scream while she covered her ears.

"Trying to take the baby…but Piper's not letting them, her magic is way stronger then they expected. They didn't think she would put up this much of a fight…you see how her hands are around her stomach?" he asked them he received all the nods to continue.

"She doesn't know it but that's where her powers come from, not just her freezing, but ones you can't see. She's keeping her baby safe just by keeping her hands there" Leo said placing his hand over mine.

"Don't touch me" I jumped.

"This will help Piper; I'm adding my powers to help protect the baby. I know how much it means to you and I don't want you to lose something that means that much…I'm still your friend Piper" he said wrapping his cool hand around my hot clammy one.

"How can we help?" Prue asked.

"Leave her alone…she needs to keep her strength up there is a lot of elders so that's a lot of powers…it will take a lot of hers to fend them of" Leslie said.

"Can I help?" Cole asked looking into my now unseeing eyes.

"No we can't fight them off with your powers Cole I'm sorry but if they felt the evil then they might try even harder" Leo said.

"I understand" was all Cole said.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I whispered shutting my eyes tight.

"How long is this going to go on?" Prue asked.

"I'm not sure…they told me Piper has a very important future ahead of her" Leo said I started to put understanding to the words a little now that the pain was at least bearable now.

"And they don't see it with a baby?" Cole asked trying his best to stay away from me.

"No…this is a very big subject up there, you two's relationship is very big talk, and they're trying to find a way to tear it apart" Leo said.

"No they can't" I managed to get out and with much energy I sat up pushing Leo's hand away and grabbing Cole's.

"I don't care what they do, I love Cole and I love our baby. I WILL have it no matter what…and they'll have to let me, because the only way they're going to stop me is to kill me and by what you say, they have to much at stake to do it" I said clutching hard on Cole's hand to keep me up right.

"I can't say I'm not surprised Piper…I told them you'd do this but they wouldn't listen." Leo said standing up.

"I won't let them have my baby, she is ours"

"I told them that…just rest up Piper…" Leo said and then he was gone in the same white light's he came in.

"I have a feeling this isn't over" Prue said sitting down on the other side of me.

"Me neither" I mumbled taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit.

"How you feeling now" Phoebe asked.

"I'm okay now Pheebs I'm sorry if I scared you" I said seeing the look on her face, I hated doing this to her I didn't want her to see me weak like this but everything I am going through is for my baby.

"I'm just glad your okay now…what about the baby?" she asked kneeling in front of me and putting her ear over my stomach.

"I think she's fine" I said running my hand over Phoebe's head.

* * *


	30. AN this is the real one :P

**Chapter 30: More Right**

* * *

Prue wanted me to stay at home until she was sure I was okay, though I kept telling her I was. She sent Leslie home and tried to send Cole but I wouldn't let her, I barely let her send Leslie home. Phoebe called Victor over because he had told her to call if anything happened.

"You didn't need to do that Phoebe it's already awkward enough" I said sitting up still with one hand on my stomach.

"He asked me to call him if anything big happened, Piper, and I'm pretty sure having the elder people try to take your baby is a big thing" Phoebe shrugged and Prue made me lay back down.

"Is that why you sent my dad home?" I asked sitting back up and pushing Prue's hands away when she tried to make me lay down again.

"Maybe" Prue said sitting by my legs in defeat when I wouldn't lie down.

"I think Leslie has more right here then Victor does he is the real grandfather to this baby" I said.

"Victor was here first Piper he's more or less watched you grow up" Prue said.

"Yes and dad hasn't, he needs to spend more time with me to get to know me as much as or even more then Victor does" I said defending my new father.

"I still have a right to be here" I heard Victor say from the door.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut then I looked over to him.

"So does Leslie" I said giving him a small smile.

"I have a right to worry about you, just as much as he does"

"I know Victor…but you don't understand what's happening with me do you?" I said I knew it was a low blow but I did have a point.

"I may not but I can learn" he said.

"I need someone who already knows" I sighed getting up.

"Piper I know you won't lay down but you have to sit" Prue said pulling me back to the couch and making my sit.

"Prue I'm fine now okay just leave me alone" I yelled standing back up.

I sighed putting my hand on my forehead and I looked back at Prue she looked hurt but was trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry Prue…I'm just tired" I said sitting back down and hugging her.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then." Prue said putting her arm around me and standing up.

"Thanks for coming Victor but I think it's time you leave" Prue said.

"I just want to make sure she's okay Prue" he said back.

"She'll be fine soon; she doesn't want you here right now. Come back tomorrow or the next day, just go right now. She's been through a lot today" Prue said pushing past him.

"Goodnight Victor" I whispered feeling bad for him, I didn't mean to do this but my hormones were just out of whack right now.

"Bye Piper" he said and I heard the door close on our way upstairs.

"I'm sorry Prue" I said as I sat on my bed.

"None of this is your fault Piper its okay" she said sitting beside me.

"What have I done? Victor is still my dad Prue…how could I be so mean?" I asked.

"Its okay, he was around mom when she was pregnant with us, so I'm sure he knows you didn't mean anything you said" Prue said smiling.

"Still…it just feels weird…it's like I can't even control what I say"

"Yes well this is one of the consequences of getting pregnant. I can't help you with that" she shrugged.

"…Prue…I want you to pick the middle name" I said.

"What….?" She asked surprised at the suddenness of this.

"well I've been thinking for a while now that this kid is going to need a name…I was thinking, if you want, you can pick a middle name, and if Phoebe doesn't pick a weird one she can choose one too." I said.

"Hmm…how about Elmo?" she joked (I hope).

"Melinda Elmo?" I asked.

"Wait, Melinda?" Prue asked.

"Yeah…she was the first…witch…in the family my dad said, her name was…Melinda Warren…Cole really liked it so we decided to keep that one. I was thinking Melinda Elizabeth Halliwell" I said shrugging.

"That sound great Piper…beautiful" she said.

"Thanks…um…I found something else…from mom….

* * *

**okay i messed up with the dates a little bit :P Piper is going to be turning 18 in a week or a few days:P so yeah...pretty much ignor the dates of stuff....i'll correct them in later chapters....PLEASE review and i'll update :P :D**

**XOXO**


	31. everything Happens for a reason

**Chapter 31: Every thing happens for a reason**

* * *

"…_um…I found something else…from mom…"_ I said taking out the old piece of paper.

"It's in her handwriting" Prue said touching the paper.

"Yeah… listen." I said.

"_To my girls_

_I'm sorry I'm not there to help you though this._

_Prue my baby, I want you to know I am very proud of you, thank you for looking after your sisters. You're a better mother then I ever was._

_My baby girl Phoebe I'm sorry we never got to know each other…I will always watch over you._

_The reason for this letter is to explain to you three exactly what happened._

_My darling Pipey, I'm so sorry I never told you but your father is not Victor. He is a man I use to work for, Leslie Smith, you've probably heard of him before._

_You might not find this in time, and if you don't I want you to know that it's okay._

_I know you and your sister will always stick together._

_Your faith in yourself is all you will ever have. Don't let anyone take it away from you, ever._

_Remember, everything happens for a reason."_

"It's for you" Prue said re-reading it.

"It's for all of us" I said.

"Piper…you know I love you right" Prue said.

"Of course…Prue what's the matter?" I asked not liking how this was going.

"I…I got this really great once in a lifetime job offers" she said.

"Prue that's great! That's amazing…but?" I asked sensing it.

"But…it's in New York" she said.

"New York? Prue that's on the other side of the country" I gaped.

"I know…but the pay would be 10 times better then what I get here…they gave me a whole bunch of things just to get me to say yes…a house, a car, school tuition for Phoebe…" she said.

"Prue…New York?" I said my eyes clouding over.

"I can fly back whenever…they also said they'd pay for all of my plane tickets and I can come here and work for a few days a week even" she said and I knew that this was her dream, what she wanted most.

"And Phoebe…" I said looking down.

"She's still only 15 Piper…your going to be 18 soon" she said I could hear the guilt in her voice.

"…did you talk to her about this already?" I asked not looking up.

"…yes…she said she'll only go if you're okay with it"

"But in the end…what I **want** doesn't matter does it?" I asked.

"Piper…" she sighed.

"I mean…we need the money Prue…we really do…so what I **want** doesn't matter…you have to take the job" I said looking up.

"What you want matters most here Piper" she said. She always gets annoyed when I think of everybody but myself.

"No it doesn't Prue! You deserve this! You deserve that job…that's why…I think you should go…I…want you to go" I said forcing the last part out and trying to smile but giving up when I know it doesn't look real.

"But…the baby…you" Prue stammered.

"I've got Cole and Leslie now…I'll be fine" I said.

"I'll take time off for your last trimester" she said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"…I was supposed to leave last Monday…my new boss…he is very considerate…he knows my situation and wants to help…so he's giving me all the time I need. But, I think maybe we'll leave next week" she said.

"Just because this guy is giving me the time…I don't want him to think I'm slacking." She added.

"What's this guys name anyways? What will you be doing?" I asked.

"His name is Jack Sheridan and I will be…taking pictures, cataloguing a lot of old stuff, but most importantly…I get to take pictures of some of the oldest places in New York"

"Wow…this Jack guy sounds…really nice." I said nodding.

"Piper…are you sure?" she asked taking my hand.

"No…I'm absolutely not sure…but you have to go…I know that" I said shrugging.

_Everything happens for a reason, I believe that._

* * *


	32. Normal morning or is it?

**Chapter 32: normal day…or is it?**

* * *

I hadn't seen the guys in so long and with the news that I just got I think I need a little cheering up.

"Hey Prue my friends are coming over and then we're going over to my dads…is that ok" I asked from the shower she was also in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"I guess so…make sure your back before supper though we want to spend as much time as we can with you" Prue said with her tooth brush in her mouth.

"Yes mom" I said as I shut the water off.

"Hey I'm not the mommy here" she joked throwing me a towel as I stepped out of the shower.

"She's sure growing fast" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"She's going to be so cute" Prue said leaning down and kissing my stomach.

"And so spoiled" I joked looking at Prue kiss and talk baby talk to me stomach.

"Ha, ha so who's coming over?" she asked standing up. I forgot she never met any of my friends before.

"Um…Evan, Paige, Justin and Dan…." I said brushing my wet hair.

"Cole's friends?" she asked.

"They're my friends too! Very rowdy though, that's why I didn't want them to come but they're coming anyways…Cole said they needed their Piper fix"

"I was wondering who's BMW that was in our drive way…it was there when I woke up" Prue said as she was walking out.

I had just put my robe on when she said that.

"OMG no way!" I shrieked then ran out ahead of her and down stairs, I looked out the window and there it was, the same black BMW with tinted windows.

"…I'm guessing this is the work of your dear father" Prue said when she caught up to me.

"Yes…I thought he was joking" I said and I went outside to the wonderful beautiful new car.

"Wow…definitely a Daddy's girl" she gaped looking the vehicle up and down.

"Tinted windows…Cole is definitely going to love this car" I said and I slowly grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Look Pipe leather seats" Prue said.

"Still smells new and everything…" I said not daring to go in with wet hair; I didn't want to stain the chair.

"go inside and get dressed Piper I'm sure it will still be here when you get back…unless your big sister rides it to work" Prue joked.

"It's Sunday" I said curiously.

"I have to pack up my stuff I wanted to get out of their before Monday so I don't have to work the whole week" she said pulling me away from my favourite new car and inside.

"Hmm…I…think we may need to go shopping again Prue…my clothes, are getting too small again" I pouted.

"Again…Piper… maybe we should look into some maternity clothes…ones that stretch" she said stressing the word stretch.

"NO I can go up a size…or two okay, I do not want to resort to maternity clothes" I said and I climbed the stairs to my room.

"Stupid skinny jeans" I mumbled as I threw them across the room when I got tired of trying to button them up.

"What's the matter now?" I heard Phoebe ask as she walked in and sat on my bed.

"Those stupid evil pants don't fit anymore" I spat out pointing over to the stupid pants that now lay in the corner of the room taunting me as I looked for a bigger pair.

"I am no longer a size 1" I whined.

"I don't think you can eat for two and still be a size 1" Phoebe stated.

"Nothing fits anymore" I groaned.

"Just relax Piper I'm sure we'll find something…why are you getting dressed anyways? Why can't you just stay in your pyjamas like you always do?" she asked getting up and looking through my clothes.

"Because Evan, Paige, Justin and Dan are coming over" I sighed.

"I don't think they'll mind Pipe…come on lets just go down stairs" she said taking my hand and dragging me behind her I threw the tiny t-shirt onto my bed before we were out of my room.

"Oh I want the first ride in your totally cool brand new BMW" she bounced.

"Yeah sure maybe we'll have a sister's day after I get back and go out in it" I said.

"Where're you going?" she asked with a pouty face.

"Over to my dad's to thank him for the totally cool BMW" I said mimicking her words and excitement.

We got to the kitchen and Prue had some cereal and milk at the table for me and Phoebe and a bowl and cup in front of herself.

"Oh wow Pheebs look at the wonderful cooking abilities of Ms. Prue Halliwell" I joked.

"Hey it is not my fault I can't make pancakes or waffles…I do however know how to pour milk" she joked.

"What's the occasion for this fine feast you have prepared for us Prue?" I asked sitting down at my spot and looking at the froot loops in my bowl.

"I just wanted to do something for my sisters…and besides we're running out of food so this was the only thing we could have, I'm going to swing by the store today after I'm finished packing up my office" she said putting a spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

"Oh we have to go baby shopping before you guys leave. I don't want to be doing it with Cole; he's a guy and will probably just pick any old random thing. I'll leave the buggy, car seat and cradle for when Cole and I go shopping" I said.

"Okay well how about we go tomorrow while Cole's at school?" Prue asked.

Then the door bell rang and before any of us could even get out of our chairs the door burst open the next thing I new I was engulfed in hugs.

"Prue, Phoebe, get these crazy people off me" I shouted when they would stop.

"Hey we are not crazy" Paige said standing with her hands on her hips.

"Then quit smooshing the pregnant girl"

"Oh yeah right I totally forgot your carrying the devil spawn" Evan joked.

"Wow you're sure…big" Paige said looking at my stomach.

"I blame it on Cole" I shrugged.

"Where is daddy to be anyways?" Dan asked.

"He's upstairs probably in the shower now" I nodded.

"I don't see what the use of having that big penthouse to himself. When he just spends most of his time here" Evan said.

"Well I don't think he'll need the penthouse anymore…he's probably going to have to move in here completely when my sisters leave" I said casually.

"Wait what! Your sisters are leaving? Where are they going?" Paige asked.

"I got a job offer in New York…once in a life time thing. Even though I told Piper I wouldn't go if she didn't want me too…she said I had to. I have to take Phoebe with me because she's still only 15" Prue said still looking at Paige, she hadn't stopped since they got in here.

"Um…yeah" I said then I made that little motion with my hands under the table and froze my friends, I was practising a little more so I was a little better at selective freezing now.

"What was that for?" Phoebe asked wondering why Dan was no longer moving, she had been staring at him for a while now too.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you guys would quit staring at my friends!" I said waving my hand towards Paige and Dan.

"Why are you staring at Paige, Prue? I fully understand why Phoebe is staring at Dan…but why in the world are you staring at her?" I asked because I had absolutely no idea.

"…she looks a lot like you…like mom" Prue said looking from me to Paige.

* * *


	33. Just a Dream

Chapter 33: Just a Dream

**bold- lyrics**

* * *

"No she doesn't Prue…are you okay?" I asked worriedly looking at my big sister.

"Um…never mind…I guess I dozed off there for a bit, I have too much to worry about right now. Sorry" she said to Paige, but mostly to herself.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit Prue. Rest up, Cole has something he wants to tell us later. I'll be back around… 3" I said getting up. The guys said bye to Prue and we all left.

I wished I'd stayed a bit longer so that I could have heard what Prue had said because it was the one thing that would ruin my whole life. She already knew what Cole had to tell us.

* * *

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
**He had told me what he had to do; his father may have been a demon. But he was the best weapon our side had against evil. Cole had been recruited to do what his father had done. He sent me letters and I was going to be seeing him again since that night weeks ago, but to me…it feels like forever. The elders were giving him back to me for the night, only this night, and then we wouldn't see each other again for a very long time.  
I cut myself off from my family, I made Prue and Phoebe go to New York, and the only person I saw regularly was my dad. He would come over everyday to make sure I was okay.  
**And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands  
**He had asked me to marry him the night of my birthday, the last night I saw him. He wasn't just working for the elders, they had him in the actual army, fighting against supposedly humans but they were actually the demons working above ground.  
I was about 4 months pregnant now, and I had no one, Cole wouldn't be there for the birth of our child.  
**Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
**It hurt to do anything, it hurt to talk, and it hurt to breathe. I was alone in the manor, most of the time I would just break out in hysteria, the tears would always just sneak up on me, but sometimes, it seemed they never end.  
**It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
this can't be happening to me, this is just a dream  
**I heard a voice in the back of my head telling me he was never coming home, at first it was just a whisper, but now it seemed like it was yelling at me day and night.  
**The preacher man said, Let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang  
the saddest song that she ever heard  
**I was 8 months along when he died; I knew it the moment the car pulled up to my house. I of course denied it at first, but I know it's true now; he was lying in that casket right in front of me.  
**And then they handed her a folded up flag  
and she held on to all she had left of him  
**I had the flag, and my baby, the only things I have left of him. I clutched the flag to my stomach holding hard because it felt like if I let go…I would loose her too.**  
Oh, and what could've been  
and then the guns rang one last shot  
and it felt like a bullet in her heart  
**I couldn't stay there any longer, I stood up with everyone looking at me and I walked out. Tears streaming down my face, I walked out on him. My family and friends all there, some of the people I didn't even know. I made it clear though…that I wanted to be alone. I was going to be alone forever now; I might as well get use to it.**  
Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream  
**Coleridge Turner died before he even got a chance to live leaving his wife and unborn child behind.

* * *

**Ok now that's the END!!!!! Hehe there will be a one-shot sequel soon, probably today or tomorrow. I've had the idea in my head for a VERY long time and I really want to write it please review and I'll post it as fast as my fingers can type :P :D**

**XOXO**


End file.
